Harry - Elora Chronicles; Part 2: Dreamscape
by Nightmoon
Summary: Harry - Elora Chronicles; Part 2: Dreamscape
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 1 - Earthquake  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)

A/N: This is the first Chapter of the SEQUEL to 'In Other Worlds'. I'm calling it: 'Dreamscape'. I'd like progress it with ideas from you guys. So leave ideas in your reviews, I'll think about them and maybe, just maybe, you'll see your idea in the next few chapters. ~.^

Chapter 1 is Rated PG because of the attitude Elora gives Snape and Dumbledore. I recommend any younger readers do not talk back to their parents and/or teachers, it just gets you in trouble... ^_^ And you don't want that. Also, because of the incident in November with two children jumping off balconies in Ankara (Turkey) thinking they had super-human powers (thus Pokemon was banned from Turkey), I also want to say that you do not have the same powers I have given my characters. So don't try. What I write is imagination, not experience. I do not experience fire coming from my hands (although it would be cool) or a sword appearing at my side (that would also be cool). It's just wishful thinking and it's NOT possible in our world. They may say 'dreams come true', but not these kinds of dreams.

You have the freedom to choose who you are in this world; whether it be a pilot, a nurse/doctor/veterinarian, a poet, singer, or even a writer (like I want to be). Those dreams are the true dreams that can come true, with hard work, talent, and training. Don't give up on those dreams. They can be all you have sometimes.

Also, remember that my FanFics are like crosses between Harry Potter and Anime. My perspective of the character's of JKR might be different from that of hers. I try my best to keep their personality's together. I'm sure you've already ready many DISCLAIMERS before, so I won't go through the whole 'these characters are what's its and who's its' junk... ENJOY!

* * *

Elora was in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class in the middle of her first year at Hogwarts. She still remembered the time at the beginning of her year, when she found that she was the Fire Guardian, then something more than that. She held within her the most powerful of elemental guardians, the Moon Guardian. She smiled at the thought. She had met him once, in the Ravenclaw Common Room when she was alone, he came to her in the fire.

It was awesome to think that she was even more powerful that she had thought. At first all she wanted to do was find the Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, but she got to see more than that. First she met Harry Potter, a Gryffindor guy older than she was, and then she met the shadow of her power, a Dragon. Fantastic, she thought. She had only seen it once before, but that she though had been only a dream. Professor Dumbledore told her before that 'dreams tell the most interesting stories of ones self'. 

Elora had been through a lot for her first week at Hogwarts. She was quickly top in all her classes, but not as good as Hermione Granger, who ranked top in the whole school. She really didn't care as much as Hermione did about her schoolwork. She did the best she could, while still hanging with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Ron's brother Fred and George. She sometimes helped Ron's sister Ginny (who was in a higher year than she was) study for a few things in her classes.

Elora was 16 years old; she would turn 17 in November of the next year. Harry would turn 17 before his next year of Hogwarts; he was slowly reaching his last year at Hogwarts while Elora would just be chipping the block. She feared she would never see Harry again if they parted.

"That will never happen Elora." Harry would always comfort her when the topic came up.

"I know," Elora would always reply, exchanging hugs with Harry.

In the middle of Elora's attempt to change a brick into a cake, the room started to shake. Professor McGonagall nearly flew off her chair. Some of the girls' in the class begun to scream, the guys murmured 'cool!' Elora stood still and concentrated on the room. The room shook again. Then panic struck, the whole class headed to the door.

"Everyone stay at your desks!" McGonagall barked, "I'll see what's going on." Elora, being an impulsive leader, followed McGonagall as she rushed out the door. She stopped at the doorframe when she saw McGonagall talking with Professor Snape and Professor Lupin in the hall. "Did you feel it too?" Elora heard McGonagall ask the two teachers.

"Of course!" the harsh voice of Snape was heard, "It almost broke the specimen's I had captured in jars for my next class."

Professor Lupin, the Dark Arts teacher, caught eye of Elora. Elora quickly hid herself. "We should find Dumbledore. See what's going on. Hogwarts has never had an Earthquake before." Lupin suggested.

"An Earthquake?" Elora said to no one in particular. 

"What? An Earthquake?" Lizzie said, who had overheard Elora. The news was quickly spread throughout the class. Elora moaned. Just then Professor McGonagall shot back into the room.

"Dumbledore has requested all students into the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Let's go people!"

As quickly as one can say 'Abra Kadabra', the Great Hall was filled with students sitting at their respective House tables. Dumbledore stood above them all at the teacher's table, his voice clear to the point, a twinkle in his eyes, he started his speach:

"As everyone has probably already heard; yes, we did experience an earthquake. The tremors seem to have subsided so we think that may have been the end of it. I've called you all here to tell you not to panic if another tremor were to emerge."

Just as he said that another tremor hit, this one even greater, and longer, than the other two. The hall was filled with screams as the tables shook, and banners fell from the walls. Glass broke and soon the floor of the hall cracked in the middle.

"Everyone! Get to your Common Rooms!" shouted Dumbledore over the noisy crowd. The students were way ahead of Dumbledore and started to jam the doors to the Great Hall, but when Snape walked up to them all they split let him through.

"Dumbledore told you not to panic!" Snape growled, "Quickly but silently, no pushing, return to your Common Rooms. Now go!"

The students listened and quickly, with no noise what so ever, they headed to their respective Common Rooms. Elora stayed at her table. She sat on it, wondering what it could have been. She knew Cecil; the Forest Guardian (respective Element equal to that of Earth) would not have intensively set off an Earthquake for no reason... unless he was trying to contact her. Fear suddenly struck her. What could have happened to create this commotion?

She asked no more questions and jumped onto her feet. Professor Lupin who smiled at her stopped her in her spot. "I thought I recognized you." He said slighly, "Minerva told me all about you. I know who you are, Elora. Do you know what's going on?"

McGonagall came up behind him, "Of course she doesn't, and if she did, she'd tell Dumbledore as soon as she could. Right Elora?"

Elora nodded, "Of course Professor McGonagall. When I do find out, I'll be sure to tell Professor Dumbledore. Cross my heart; I promise!"

"All right Elora. I trust you, now please return to whatever it was you were going to do." Lupin said while stepping out of her way.

Elora rushed to the door where she met up with Harry. "Something wrong? Why didn't you leave with the rest of your house?"

Elora looked at Harry, she knew she could trust him since he had experience everything she had (basically). "I have to contact Cecil. He might be doing this in order to contact me. If anything's wrong, Harry, I have to help. You know it's my sworn duty!" she shouted.

"It's my sworn duty to protect you. Now, where we off to?" Harry said. "We?" Elora repeated, "Harry, I can't ask you to..."

"Yes you can, Elora." Harry broke in. "Now, I'll ask again, where we off to?"

Elora growled slightly. She didn't want to get Harry in trouble, but she knew it would be one of the only safe places where she could contact Cecil and the others to find out what was going on. "The girl's bathroom." She suggested.

Harry moaned, "All right. Lead on."

Elora led Harry to the nearest Girls' Bathroom where, once they knew they were alone, Elora held out her the moon guard she wore on her wand (right) hand and chanted "Cellus Revelis!"

Then, the moon embedded on the center of the guard, revolved faster than it would normally. A beam of light shot up about 3 inches and in the light the figure of trim man with long hair braided down his back stood wearing a brown and green trimmed cloak. "Elora? What's wrong?"

"I thought you could tell me that, Cecil. Hogwarts has experienced its first three Earthquakes in the last 10 minutes. Is there anything wrong over there?"

"No." Cecil replied, "Everything's fine and dandy here Elora. Earthquakes you say? That's intriguing. I haven't set off any Earthquakes in the past few days; I've been working on some new trinkets with Velicity. Would you like to see?"

"Not now Cecil." Harry broke in, "If you didn't set them off, then you did?"

Suddenly another tremor erupted, Elora broke contact with Cecil at the same moment. The toilets in the washroom exploded and the floor started to flood with water. Harry and Elora quickly burst out of the washroom when they both met face-to-face with Professor Snape. His eyes glared at the both of them, "You, Miss Danen, should be in your Common Room! It's the same with you, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor AND Ravenclaw for not following orders, another five from Gryffindor for being in the girls' washroom, and another to..."

"Oh shove it, Snape!" Elora sneered, "Harry and I have to get to Dumbledore, now! It's very important and if you get in my way again, I swear you WILL regret it!"

Snape growled at Elora, "TEN POINTS from Ravenclaw for talking back rudely to a Professor."

"FIFTY POINTS from Snape's account for interfering with two very important students with very important information." A soft voice chuckled from a distance. It was Dumbledore.

"Sir, I uh..." Snape muttered. 

"Say nothing of it Severus." Dumbledore said, "Now please leave me alone with these two individuals. I'll speak with you later."

"Yes, headmaster." Snape intimately said while walking down the hall, mumbling to himself.

Dumbledore turned to Elora, "What is it you urgently needed to tell me?"

Elora sighed, got her information together, and bursted "The Earthquakes, sir. Cecil knows nothing about what caused them, he..."

"Isn't the one who made them? I know that already. These 'quakes are unnatural. He wouldn't know anything about them. Come up to my office, we'll see what we can make of them."

"Me too, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "You too."

Elora, Harry, and Dumbledore set off up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Where in the corner of the room a small Pheonix burned brightly, and sang with a sweet song. Elora and Harry sat down. Harry stared at the bird; it reminded him of the Lightning Pheonix that he met for a short moment in the Maze. He hasn't had the need to summon it since then, he hoped nothing would have to come to that.

"Now." Dumbledore started, pulling out a long piece of paper from his desk and laying it out gentle, "This is a blue print of Hogwarts."

The diagram rippled as another tremor hit, it was shorter and not as rough as the last one they had felt. The waves on the paper seemed to start in a distinct area of the map, and expand like waves.

"This is where the tremors start. If it were a natural quake it would be spread throughout the whole area." Dumbledore said, "But another thing is, the enchantment around Hogwarts should keep Earthquakes away from it."

"Unless someone is trying to break it." Harry suggested, "But who would do a thing like that?"

"I don't know," Elora said, "I've run out of ideas. It couldn't be Voldemort... or would he? He knows I'm here and that he doesn't stand a chance against all of us. Would he be that stupid?"

Dumbledore grinned. "Who knows, Elora. He just might. Tom's quite a character. All the mysteries of this world and others are still so vast that no one can simply understand them all."

"I'm gonna have a chat with Cecil and the others. See if they'd know anything, anything at all, about what's happening, or if they have any ideas." Elora suggested.

"Great! I'll come with you. Cecil told me before that we'd duel the next time we met. I'm up for it!" Harry shouted.

"No," Elora stopped Harry. She smiled, "Harry. Someone has to stay here to protect the school while I'm away. I'll stay in contact with you. Please Harry."

Harry sighed, "Then you should stay. I can talk to Cecil. If everything's happening here then it's best if you stay Elora."

"Harry's right." Dumbledore said. Elora's gaze shot to Dumbledore, she didn't understand.

"Let Harry go? Is it because I'm a girl?" Elora sneered.

"Never!" Harry shouted, "Elora. You're the Moon Guardian. You're sworn to protect not only the Maze but also this world, and many others. It's this world that's being attacked. If Cecil said nothing's happening in the Maze, then it should be safe."

Elora sighed and finally gave up, "Fine. Go. Stay in contact at ALL times. I want to know if ANYTHING goes wrong, all right?"

Harry nodded, "Of course I will." Harry then tapped the Lightning Guard, a ring he wore on his wand hand, three times and in a flash of lightning he disappeared.

"He will be all right, right Professor?" Elora sighed.

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course Elora. He's as strong as you in both heart and in mind." 

Continued: [Chapter 2 - Cavernous Fall][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=139747



	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 2 - Cavernous Fall  
By Katie Davidson (Virtue)

Harry reappeared in the halls of the Maze where a sudden gust of wind shot by him, almost knocking him against the wall. Velicity screamed from a far shouting, "Harry!" She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

Harry caught her and gave her a big hug, placing her on the ground softly after. Tsutsami walked calmly up to Harry, "What do we have here?"

Harry looked at Tsutsami, "How you doing Tsutsami?"

"I see you still remember us," she snickered. "What you been up to?"

"Where's Elora?" Velicity interrupted, "Didn't she want to come too?"

Harry looked down to Velicity, "She wanted to, but she had to stay in Hogwarts. Hogwarts has experience three of its first tremors. We believe it's an earthquake."

Tsutsami nodded, "Well. Let's go see Cecil. He knows the lands better than anyone - inside and out."

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest." Harry said.

"Velicity," Tsutsami said down to Velicity, "Show Harry what I've been teaching you. Take us to Cecil."

Velicity nodded and stepped between Harry and Tsutsami. A wind picked up and a tornado appeared which lifted them off the ground and made them disappear. They reappeared near Cecil's cottage.

"Whoa." Harry exclaimed, trying not to get sick. "That was sure... uh... fun!"

"It takes some getting used to." Velicity said.

Harry looked around him, the forest in which Cecil lived looked different from what he saw before. The ice and snow that covered the trees were gone, and it was particularly bright. Birds sang and critters scattered; it was springtime. Tsutsami started to shout Cecil's name, as he was no where in sight around the front of his house. "Cecil!"

A sudden OUCH! Broke into the echo. Cecil popped up from behind the house, his thumb in his mouth. "Oh... it's you guys. What's up Harry?"

Velicity ran up to Cecil. "You're doing it all wrong!" she shouted, and ran behind him... the sudden banging of metal against nails was heard, and soft melody played.

Cecil laughed, "Velicity. You're a genius!"

"No problem!" Velicity smiled.

Cecil crouched down and picked up a small wooden box from the ground, the melody stopped, and he headed towards Harry. "It's a present for Elora."

Harry growled slightly, "Cecil. I need to know what could possibly be causing the Earthquakes at Hogwarts."

Cecil hummed silently, "I see Harry. Well, like I told you and Elora before; I've been busy working with the forests. And even so, Hogwarts isn't in the correct geographical area to experience Earthquakes."

"Well, we should still try to look into it. The tremors are starting to become a real nuisance," Harry stated, "Let's have a meeting."

* * *

Elora sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room next to the fire talking with Lizzie and Victoria. The room shook from another tremor; this was shorter than the others were.

"This is scary." Lizzie whimpered.

"Don't worry Lizzie, we'll be all right. We have Elora remember?" Victoria said trying to calm Lizzie.

Elora grinned slightly. She had told Lizzie and Victoria everything that happened to her. She knew she could trust them, they were her best friends after all. A vaster tremor came, shaking the tables and making the fire flicker out. Elora

"I'm gonna go to bed to get some rest and maybe get my mind off these tremors." Lizzie said, heading off up to the girls' dormitory.

"She's seems freaked." Victoria whispered.

Elora hummed, "I would be too if I were her. I mean, I've never experienced earthquakes before, and they are scary but..."

Suddenly another tremor hit; this one was rough. Screams echoed from the girls' dormitory, "Someone help!" 

Elora and Victoria rushed to the girls' dormitory. They were both shocked at what they saw; the tremor had opened up the floor of the dormitory. Furniture hanged over the side and some fell in. "Lizzie!" a girl screamed, "Lizzie fell in! Quickly, get a Professor!"

A couple girls left to go get Professor Flitwick, the professor for the Ravenclaw House. Everyone carefully stared down the crater. Lizzie was sitting on her bed which was hanging loosely from a cliff about 10 meters down, she quivered and screamed; "Someone help me!"

"Elora." Victoria nudged Elora, "Can't you do anything?"

"I-I don't know." Elora studdered. She didn't want to look down. She was deathly afraid of heights. "I can't... just can't go down there Victoria!"

"And why not?"

"I'm afraid of heights!" Elora quivered, clinging to the doorframe.

"Oh come on!" Victoria shouted. The other girl's stared at her. She then lowered her tone and whispered to Elora, "You can defeat Voldemort but you can't save Lizzie? What kind of ultimate elemental are you?" "An ultimate elemental afraid of heights." Elora cried. Another tremor shook the room and Lizzie screamed louder, a cracking was heard. The bed Lizzie sat on started to give way on the cliff.

"Please Elora!" Victoria said, "Save Lizzie."

Elora took a deep breath, "Okay. Um..." Elora looked around, then it came to her. "Tie together the bed sheets, we'll create a rope, you can lower me down."

Soon enough all the girl's pitched in and created a long rope out of the bed sheets. One end was tied around Elora's waist and the girls held the other end as they lowered Elora down into the crater. Elora reached Lizzie, she was trembling when she noticed Elora. She tried to move, but Elora told her to move slowly. Lizzie carefully made her way off the bed over to Elora, they hung on to each other as another tremor shocked through the walls of the crater and the bed fell, crashing against the rock walls.

"That was close." Lizzie said with a sigh of relief.

"It's not over yet." Elora said, not looking down the deep crater beneath her. "I got her! Pull us up!" Slowly the bed sheet-rope pulled Elora and Lizzie upwards. They neared the top when - SNAP - the bed sheets broke and they plummeted down the crater. 

Continued: [Chapter 3 - _First Encounter_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=139966



	3. Chapter 3

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 3 - First Encounter  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)

"Okay now. This is how I see it; someone or SOMETHING is trying to get into Hogwarts from UNDER the castle." Cecil stated, "If he, she, or it created a big enough hole underneath Hogwarts, Hogwarts could collapse."

"And... that's not a good thing." Harry sighed, slumping into his chair. "So what IS this thing?"

"It could be anything." Tsutsami said, "A troll... a gnome... a... well, I'm outta ideas. Cecil, did you find anything?"

Cecil was flipping pages from a book in his library, "Nothing yet..." * slam * "There's nothing in here that says anything about sudden tremors... Shoot!"

"We can't give up now, Cecil. There has to be something." Tsutsami shouted, rising out of her chair and browsing through the books Cecil had chosen from his library. She pulled one out from the middle of the stack; the others fell with a THUMP on the ground.

"You ARE gonna pick those up after, aren't you?" Cecil sneered.

Tsutsami growled at him and opened the book she had taken. She stared at the page she had opened the book to, "Are you sure this is the right book for this situation?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Cecil snickered, "Did you come across something you don't understand?"

"Hum, sort of I mean - HEY!" Tsutsami growled.

"Let me see." Harry said, reaching for the book Tsutsami held. He turned it around and looked at the page. "Fairies?"

"Earth Fairies, Harry. They guide the plates that create earthquakes." Cecil said.

"Well, there we go!" Tsutsami exclaimed.

"That's impossible though! Earth Fairies are gentle creatures, they'd never do an act like this."

"How do you know, Cecil?" Harry said.

"I just know. The leader of the Earth Fairies, Gwen, signed a contract with my father that said that they'd stay in the right geographical regions that are scientifically correct for Earthquakes." Cecil stated, "She'd never break that contract!"

"Well, let's just go meet this Gwen. Shall we?" Tsutsami growled.

Velicity shouted with glee; "Yea! FIELDTRIP!"

* * *

Elora woke up on the bottom of the crater. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she could see little stars flying around and when she reopened her eyes they disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders she looked around, Lizzie lay next to her a little dusty but unharmed, as far as she could see. She looked up to see a small light; it was the top of the crater.

She stood up wearily and dusted herself off, moaning and stretched as her back cracked in a few places. "How in the world did we survive that fall?" she said aloud to no one in particular. 

Lizzie groaned as she woke up, "Where are we?"

Elora knelt down beside Lizzie and helped her to sit up, "We fell down the cavern. The rope broke. I think we're okay."

Lizzie looked up, "How we gonna get back up?"

Elora shook her head, "I don't know." Elora gazed around the dark cavern they were in, she couldn't see anything. Because she was unprepared for a fall into a dark cavern she didn't have her wand with her, so she held out her wand hand and muttered 'Luminous!' as a orb of light shot out from her guard and illuminated the area like moonlight.

With the cavern lit they could see everything. The walls were damp and rigged, the floor was a little mucky along the wall, and there was a cave just a few meters in front of them. "I guess all we can do is try to find a way out of here."

"Agreed," Lizzie said, trying to stand on her own two feet. She dusted herself off then looked to Elora who stood in front of her. "Elora? Is there something wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"I can feel another presence... watching us." Elora whispered, but shook her head afterwards. "It's silly. Come on, let's get going."

They headed off through the entrance, the tunnel varied in height ever few kilometers. Narrow, wide, short, tall... it seemed to go on forever but at least it climbed upwards, as far as Elora knew. An hour had past when Lizzie suddenly fell to the ground, she was exhausted. "Elora... can we... just stop... for a moment." Lizzie huffed. "All right Lizzie." Elora said, sitting carefully down on a boulder.

"How long have we been walking?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm estimating about an hour."

"An Hour!" Lizzie whined, "No food, no water, no books... NO FOOD!" She almost screamed.

"Hush Lizzie! You might cause a cave-in." Elora sneered, "It can't be THAT far to the top. I estimate maybe another half an hour and we should reach the surface."

"I'm thirsty!" Lizzie said.

"I don't know where we can find..." Elora said, but suddenly stopped when a silent rush of water echoed through the tunnel.

"Water!" Lizzie screamed and ran off towards the sound.

Elora tried to stop her, "Wait Lizzie! You don't know what's down there!"

"Elora!" Lizzie shouted, "Come see this!"

Elora rushed down the tunnel to find Lizzie astounded, gazing at a sparkling waterfall falling into a large pond of water. Lizzie knelt down by the pond, scooped up some water, and took a large gulp of water. "Mmm. Crystal clear... fresh from the source!" Lizzie giggled. Elora hummed to herself. "An underground pond... a waterfall. It makes no sense. What is this place?"

"This is the domain of the Earth Fairies," a voice like soft bells rang.

"Who said that?" Elora shouted, "Show your self!"

Suddenly, from out of the pond, a woman appeared. She wore a long silver dress and sparkling fairy wings extended from behind her. "My name is Quenelle. Who might you two be?"

"My name is Elora. This is my friend Lizzie." Elora replied.

Lizzie stood up and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, "Hi."

Quenelle smiled at the two. "I'm so glad to meet the both of you. We rarely get visitors. What brings you here?"

"Well... uhm, Quenelle. A giant crater appeared in our dormitory at Hogwarts and well, Lizzie here fell in and I tried to save her, but the rope broke and here we are!" Elora told her.

"Hogwarts you say? What created the crater?"

"A rough earthquake, ma'am," Lizzie replied.

"My stars!" Quenelle exclaimed, "Hogwarts isn't supposed to experience earthquakes. Gwen made a contract with the Forest Guardian that Hogwarts would stay unharmed."

Elora's curiosity raised; "You know Cecil? Who's Gwen?"

"Gwen is the Queen of the Earth Fairies. Long ago before Cecil was born, Gwen signed a contract saying that her fairies would lead the plates to create earthquakes in only the scientifically correct areas." Quenelle explained.

"Take me to Gwen!" Elora shouted, "I must speak with her!"

"No one may see Gwen, not even a being from the wizarding world."

Lizzie giggled, "Elora isn't any ordinary witch. She's the Moon Guardian."

Quenelle snickered, "That's wishful thinking. The Moon Guardian is just a story, and even so... she can't be him because he was a male."

Then, in a wink, Elora's appearance changed. Her hair went from brown to white, her cloak changed from black to white with silver trimmings, a long cape appeared behind her made of sparkling stars and her eyes turned blue. Quenelle gasped; "You are the Moon Guardian!"

"Yes, I'm Luno. Now please, let these girls see Gwen." Luno-Elora asked politely.

"At your command." Quenelle said while curtsying to Luno-Elora. "This way please." she said, waving her hand towards the waterfall as it opened like a curtain to reveal another cave.

Lizzie stood astounded staring at Luno-Elora. Luno-Elora smiled at her, "After you." 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** - Earth Fairy Territory  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)

Harry, Tsutsami, and Velicity rose out of their chairs and headed for the door. Just as Tsutsami grabbed her cloak, she turned to see Cecil still sitting in his chair. "Cecil! Come on!" She shouted.

"There is one problem," Cecil paused, "I don't know how to get there."

"You what?" Tsutsami screamed, "Didn't your dad leave a note... a map... a SOMETHING that can tell us how to get there?"

Cecil shook his head and sighed; "All I know is that the only entrance to the Earth Fairies' Domain is somewhere under the Forbidden Forest."

"Under?" Harry burst in, "How are we going to get UNDER the Forbidden Forest?"

"There has to be some sort of cave or opening somewhere." Tsutsami thought.

Velicity tugged on the cloak Tsutsami held, "Tsutsami, Harry, Cecil... I know... I know!"

Harry knelt down to look at Velicity, "What is it Velicity? Do you know about an entrance?"

Velicity nodded, "The winds know a lot of things. There's a cave on the edge of the forbidden forest, a long walk from Hogwarts, but it should be safe to enter from there. It goes deep into the ground."

"There we have it!" Tsutsami laughed, "Velicity one. Dumb guardians... ZIP."

Velicity giggled. Harry stood up and grabbed Cecil's cloak, throwing it towards him, "We have our entrance, now let's get going. Who knows what could have happened at Hogwarts, I'll contact Elora while we walk."

Cecil groaned, stood up, and placed his cloak around his shoulders; "Fine."

Harry headed out the door thinking that they would enter the warm air of Forest Vine, but instead he found him self staring into the deep woods of the Forbidden Forest. Harry looked around, stopping for a short moment, "Ugh."

"What's wrong Harry?" Cecil asked.

"How did we get here so fast?"

"Cecil's powers, of course. All the guardians have the power to move like this. Elora can apparate from light, Velicity can travel by wind, I can apparate by water, and Cecil can travel to any forest he dare so wishes." Tsutsami said, "Even you came here by traveling by lightning, so you should understand."

"I see." Harry said, "Okay then. Let's get a move on. Velicity, which way do we go?"

Velicity pointed to the left. "Let's walk AROUND the Forest, it'll be faster and less... scarier." She said, trembling with fear.

Harry laughed, "Okay. Let's go... left, it is."

* * *

Lizzie and Luno-Elora walked down the wide tunnel which Quenelle said would lead them to Gwen, the Earth Fairy Queen. Lizzie walked behind Luno-Elora, still stunned at the transformation. "So uhm..." Lizzie said, trying to make conversation, "What happens to Elora when you become her, er, I mean, you become her but not her and..."

Luno-Elora's laughed softly; "Elora is okay. She's conscience of what's happening. I cannot keep shield her from knowing everything. For now, I have to be here to talk with Gwen."

Lizzie hummed, whispering a thought to herself, "You must have been cute."

"What was that?" Luno-Elora asked politely.

"Uhm... are we almost there?" Lizzie said, trying her best to cover up her thought.

"We're approaching the end of the tunnel. Cover your eyes when we enter the Earth Fairie domain, the sudden brightness may blind you for a moment."

Lizzie did as Luno-Elora asked when they entered the Earth Fairy domain. When her eyes were accustom to the brightness of the cavern she saw small fairies whizzing here and there. A large staircase made of stone led up to a platform where a woman, wearing a long lilac gown and crown on her head, sat on a golden thrown. A sentry stepped in front of them, "Halt! What is your business here?"

The sentry wore armor the colour of rust. He held a tall, thick spear in his hand that he held vertically to his left. Luno-Elora looked up to him, "I request to have an audience with Queen Gwen. My name is Luno."

"Luno?" Gwen said, rising out of her chair, "Let them pass, Sentry."

The sentry stepped out of the way and let Luno-Elora and Lizzie enter. They walked to the bottom of the staircase where Luno-Elora knelt on one knee, bowing her head in recognition to Gwen.

"Luno, for all that you have done for me in the past, it is I who should be kneeling before you. You seem different from the last time we met. How long ago was it?" Gwen said as she walked down the staircase to meet Luno-Elora.

Luno-Elora stood up, "It has been a long time, Gwen, and yes, I am different. I am part of Elora, the relative of Feray, the Fire Guardian. Months ago she and Harry, with the other Elemental Guardians, completed the prophecy. I now exist now because of Elora, and so we are one."

"Harry you say? Is he the young boy of the Potter's. The one who survived an attack from the dark wizard, Voldemort?" Gwen asked.

"That is correct, Gwen." Luno-Elora replied, "Now to get to what we came here to do. Gwen, Hogwarts has experienced tremors in the past few hours. Do you know anything about it?"

Gwen sighed and looked into Luno-Elora's blue eyes; "Yes, I do."

"Can you stop it?" Lizzie brushed in, stepping towards Gwen. Luno-Elora extended her arm out and stopped her.

Gwen's gaze shot to Lizzie, "And who is this young lady?"

"This is Lizzie, a friend of Elora's." Luno-Elora explained, "Gwen, I'm afraid Hogwarts may not last long. Is it possible to stop the tremors?"

"My contract with the Forest Guardian is still iron-clad. Unfortunately it is not I who is leading the tremors on Hogwarts. Not like I would want to break the contract I made with the Forest Guardian, but some of my fairies disappeared earlier today. It is possible it is them who are creating the tremors." Gwen explained, " When I try to reach them, I am blocked by some dark force. I do not know what else to do, Luno."

Suddenly a sentry ran up to Gwen and knelt before her. The sentry, his head bowed before the queen, spoke sternly, "My Queen, I received news about a group heading towards the Forbidden Forest entrance. What do you command be done your highness?"

Gwen turned to the sentry, "Do we know who they are?"

The sentry looked up, "We know it's a group of two males and two females. My Queen, one boy in the group has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead."

"Harry!" Lizzie shouted, "It's Harry!"

Gwen nodded her head, "Send three sentries to lead them to me. I have been waiting to meet Harry for a long time."

The sentry replied; "Yes, my Queen." He then stood up, stomped his left foot and turned to gather two other sentries, soon to leave to retrieve Harry and the others.

"Luno," Gwen said, "Looks like we are going to have company."

Luno-Elora smiled, "I am sorry to say I won't be here to greet them. Gwen, I must let Elora meet Harry and the other guardians. Please give her the same respect you would me."

"It shall be done, Luno." Gwen replied, bowing her head respectfully.

Luno-Elora bowed to Gwen, and soon Elora was her old self again. Lizzie stood astounded with the re-transformation. Gwen bowed her head to Elora, "I welcome you, Elora, to the domain of the Earth Fairies." 

Continued: [Chapter 5 - _Guardians Unite_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=141068



	5. Chapter 5

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 5 - Guardians Unite  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)

"Sentry!" Queen Gwen shouted, a sentry quickly ran up to her and bowed respectively.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Please take these two young ladies to the guest room."

"Yes my Queen." The sentry replied and motioned to Elora and Lizzie, "Follow me please." 

Lizzie and Elora followed the Sentry to a door hidden behind the platform. The room was largely decorated with tapestries, curtains, shields, and pictures of men and women wearing beautiful suits and gowns. Each picture had shimmering wings behind them (they are Fairies after all) and moved about their frames, visiting eachother, laughing, or sleeping. In the center of the room there was a large table with a white tablecloth spread over it.

"Please, take a seat. I'll send for some refreshments." The sentry said, leaving the girls to rest.

Before Elora could finish, "No, that's all right," the sentry left and a fairy half Lizzie's height walked in carrying a platter holding two cups, a jug of some thick substance, and cookies. The fairy's wings flapped violently and she raised off the ground. She hovered over the center of the table and placed the cups down by Lizzie and Elora as they seated themselves. She poured the thick substance into the cups, and placed the cookies in front of Lizzie.

"Excuse me," Elora started, pointed at the thick substance in her cup, "But could tell me what this is?"

"Surely," the fairy smiled, "It's Fairy juice. Nutritious and delicious; It takes on the flavour of your favorite drink. Enjoy yourselves, if you need anything just ring." Then the fairy flew out of the room.

"Whatever flavour of drink we like?" Lizzie asked, then took a sip of the Fairy juice. "My god!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Elora asked.

"It's... It's... LEMONADE!" Lizzie screamed, "I LOVE LEMONADE! I've been craving it for WEEKS! My mom used to make the BEST lemonade, and this tastes exactly like her lemonade! Quick, take a sip of yours, what does it taste like?"

Elora took a sip of her Fairy juice, and then she placed it down, "Hmm..."

"What! What! What!" Lizzie shouted.

Elora laughed, "Calm down Lizzie."

Lizzie tried to calm herself; "But I want to know what yours tastes like!"

"Okay, okay. It just tastes like Iced Tea... Peach Iced Tea. It's my favorite drink. Okay?" Elora said.

Lizzie sat back in her chair, sipped her Lemonade-tasting-Fairy juice and said, "Cool."

Elora giggled and took another sip of her Iced Tea-tasting-Fairy juice. "Elora?" Lizzie started, "I want to ask you something. What's it like when you turn into Luno?"

Elora blinked and sat silent for a while, "Well, Lizzie. You see; I still know what's going on, but I can't do anything about it. Luno says when he takes over my body, he'll be sure to see nothing happens. 'We exist as one person,' he says, 'So we must look after one another.'"

"Sounds scary." Lizzie sighed.

"It is in a way, but... there's just something about him I like. It's like I almost feel whole."

"Almost?" Lizzie exclaimed, "Shouldn't you always feel 'whole'?"

Elora sighed; "Yeah, but... it feels like there's one thing I'm missing. I just don't know what it is though."

Then suddenly a sentry entered the room and stood against the wall, "Please rise in the presence of Queen Gwen." Elora and Lizzie stood up from their chairs as Queen Gwen entered the room. Harry, Tsutsami, Velicity, and Cecil followed.

"Harry!" Elora shouted, running over to him and almost knocking him down in a big hug. 

"Elora," Harry said, hugging her back, "I'm glad you're safe. Gwen told me what happened at Hogwarts."

Elora pulled away from him; "We survived, so all's good." She then looked over to Tsutsami and Velicity. Velicity walked up to her, Elora knelt down, and they hugged, "Hey short-stuff, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good Elora. Glad to see you again." Velicity said. Elora smiled and stood up, Tsutsami wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey girl, long time no see. What you been up to?" Tsutsami said.

"Well, let's see." Elora started, "School.. School... and yeah, saving my school from earthly tremors that just might collapse the building and kill everyone inside." A sly smile crossed Elora's face.

Tsutsami laughed, "Sounds like fun."

Elora laughed, then stopped when she saw Cecil walk up to her. "Hey," Cecil said, "Um... good to see you again, Elora."

Elora smiled and then gave Cecil a hug and whispered to him, "Good to see you too, Cecil."

"All right everyone! Enough with the mushy stuff." Tsutsami said, wiping away a tear from her cheek, "Let's get down to business and see what we can do about these rouge fairies."

"Hey, where's Iceabelle?" Elora asked.

Harry looked around, then remembered Iceabelle didn't come with them, "Yeah. Where is she?"

"Iceabelle is in Northern Canada right about now. Jack Frost caught a Florida Bug so she had to take over until he gets better." Cecil explained with a short grin on his face, "So now, let's get to business." 

Cecil took a seat next to Elora, Harry on the other side of her. Velicity and Tsutsami sat on the other end of the table as Gwen took a seat at the head of the table. Lizzie looked around at all the people. Then it shot into Elora's mind, "Lizzie! I didn't introduce you to anyone!" 

Lizzie nodded furiously at Elora. Elora stood up and walked around the table. Standing behind Cecil's chair she said, "Lizzie. This is Cecil, the Forest Guardian."

"Pleasure to meet you Lizzie." Cecil said. Lizzie nodded in reply.

Elora walked over to Tsutsami, who was to the left of Cecil, and said, "Lizzie. This is Tsutsami, the Water Guardian."

Tsutsami waved her hand delicately and said, "Hey. Nice to meet you, Lizzie."

Lizzie yet again nodded her head. Then Elora stood behind Velicity's chair and introduced Lizzie to her, "Lizzie. This is Velicity. The youngest and most intelligent member of our group, and she's the Ai- I mean, Wind Guardian." She smiled delicately.

Velicity jumped stood on her chair and bent over the table, extending her hand to shake Lizzie's. "Pleasure to meet you, Lizzie. I hope we become good friends!" Velicity said, shaking hands with Lizzie. Lizzie smiled.

Elora walked back to her seat. "One member is away for the moment. Iceabelle, the Ice Guardian, I'll introduce you to her some other time, Lizzie. But now, the rouge fairies?" Elora turned to Gwen, who chatted with the Sentry. The Sentry left the room.

Gwen cleared her throat, "Yes. They're not exactly 'Rouge Fairies' though, they just disappeared, and it's just a hunch that the tremors under Hogwarts could be caused by them."

"What else could it be, Gwen?" Cecil stated, "It's you and your fairies who make earthquakes. Unless for some reason the tectonic plates of the worlds are moving on its own!" He laughed.

"Well, Cecil, you're right. My fairies are the ones who move the plates to cause the earthquakes. (You do understand this isn't true, I'm just making it up about the Earth Fairies moving the plates to cause Earthquakes (which build Volcanoes because of Magma)! If you want to learn more about how the Tectonic Plates move to cause Earthquake's, consult your nearest school's Geography teacher (or a book). Thank you! ^_^)" Gwen said, "As I told Luno before -"

"Luno?" Harry interrupted and turned to Elora; "You changed into Luno?"

Elora nodded, "Just for a moment, in order to get audience with Gwen. They have a history together and he knew she'd let us pass if she saw him, well, sort of. I mean..."

"I'd know that white hair and blue eyes anywhere, Elora. Only Luno has that trait. I tell the story of Luno and I to all the younger fairies, but they think of him as only a myth, a legend, or just a story. But as you know, he his very real." Gwen said.

Elora nodded and she blushed, "Thank you Gwen. Now, you said before that when you tried to contact the fairies who disappeared you were blocked by something dark?"

"Yes, Elora. I keep a telepathic connection with all my fairies, just so I know everything's okay. If something goes wrong then I know about it, but with these fairies, when they disappeared, the connections felt cold." Gwen said.

"Like a brick wall?" Velicity shouted, "A brick wall is cold, and it blocks things. Was it like a brick wall?"

Gwen laughed, "Yes Velicity. That's a good metaphor to use."

Elora laughed as well. Harry turned to Gwen, "Gwen, how do your fairies cause the earthquakes?"

"Well Harry," Gwen started, "It's rather simple. With our magic we can cause the plates and rock and vibrate, causing a wave, which makes the tremors. We can make them large or small and even cause them to start in one area and move to another, stopping automatically. But that's just for fun." She giggled softly.

"Gwen," Cecil cleared his throat, "Don't your fairies have to be under the area to cause the tremors?"

"That's correct Cecil." Gwen replied, "But I don't see... oh!"

"If your fairies have to be UNDER the area... then they should be UNDER Hogwarts!" Elora said, "But why didn't I see them... wait! I did!"

"You did what?" Harry said, turning to Elora.

"I saw them, Harry! They ARE there!" Elora screamed and shot straight up off her chair, "Let's go!"

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 6 - Realization  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)  
  
Summary: Chapter 6, Realization, where Harry, Elora, and the others, including Gwen and Lizzie, find out who could possibly be making the attacks on Hogwarts...

A/N: Hope you like this one!  
  


* * *

  
  
(( In our last episode... he he he ))  
  
_"If your fairies have to be UNDER the area... then they should be UNDER Hogwarts!" Elora said, "But why didn't I see them - wait! I did!"   
  
"You did what?" Harry said, turning to Elora.   
  
"I saw them, Harry! They ARE there!" Elora screamed and shot straight up off her chair, "Let's go!"_  
  
(( And now our next adventure... ))  
  
"Elora!" Gwen shouted, making the group stop suddenly. Gwen looked Elora, "I command that you stay here and let the others go."  
  
Elora narrowed her eyes to Gwen, "Gwen. I know where they are, the others can't find them without me."  
  
Lizzie spoke up, "I know which way to go."  
  
"There. Let Lizzie lead them," Gwen said, "Stay here with me... I'm afraid for your safety."  
  
"Gwen!" Elora shouted, "Just because you and Luno had a 'history' together, doesn't mean you have to keep me here! Remember this: Luno and I are one. I know what he knows and in return, he knows what I know, and I know exactly what you're trying to do."  
  
Harry's head switched between both Elora and Gwen as they argued; "So what EXACTLY is Gwen trying to do?"  
  
Elora folded her arms across her chest and sneered at Gwen, "Gwen's been alone ever since Luno left, but when Luno was alive, Gwen was in love with Luno."  
  
"Ooooh" Tsutsami snickered, "And now she's trying to bring him back eh?"  
  
Elora nodded and grinned, "Exactly. Now Gwen, Luno IS me and we can't separate."  
  
Gwen sighed and sat back in her chair; "Can I at least see him one last time?"  
  
"Seems as though he wants to talk to you," Elora said, closing her eyes and letting Luno take over. Soon all the changes came; white hair, white cloak, sparkling cape, and when she opened her eyes they were glittering blue.   
  
Gwen rose from her chair, "Luno!"  
  
Luno-Elora extended her right arm out and stopped Gwen from coming closer, "Gwen. You shouldn't do this to Elora and the others." Her voice was that of Elora's but deepened with Luno's voice (a guys voice) but together they were as clear as a bell.  
  
"I know Luno, but..." Gwen paused.  
  
"But nothing, Gwen." Luno-Elora said with angry tone, "I wouldn't think of someone like you to get our love involved with saving the lives of others. I never thought you could be so selfish. Now, Gwen, let the Guardians do what's right. Your fairies will not be harmed and I will be okay."  
  
Gwen stood silent for a moment, "All right, Luno, but I want you to take two things along with you. One, my love, and two," the Sentry Gwen had sent out of the room came back holding a silver box. The Sentry handed the box to Gwen. "I want you to take this."  
  
Gwen opened the box revealing a diamond-shaped crystal the size of a watch-face. "Gwen," Luno-Elora gasped, "Not the Dreamscape. You know it's..."  
  
Gwen burst in, "No, Luno. Now that you and Elora are one, its power means nothing. Take it... you know what it can do, and with Elora, maybe its power will help." Gwen then placed the box down on the table taking the Dreamscape Crystal gently into her hands, and walked over to Luno-Elora. "You know, Luno, long ago the Dreamscape helped to free my people. It's may be needed again but I alone can't control its powers."  
  
Luno-Elora raised her right arm, where the Moon Guard shimmered upon her wrist, and turned her arm over to show the bottom of the guard where at the top a slot the size of the Dreamscape Crystal appeared. Luno-Elora nodded, "Gwen, you do know what this means."  
  
Gwen placed the crystal into the slot on Luno-Elora's guard, a tear rolled down her cheek, "You know I always have, Luno."  
  
The rest of the group stood still as Luno-Elora and Gwen had their silent conversation. Tsutsami craned her neck in closer to Cecil and whispered, "Do you know what this is about?"  
  
Cecil shook his head, "No clue, Tsutsami... No clue."  
  
"Gwen," Luno said, "It's time for me to leave for a while. I want you to keep in contact with Elora at all times, you know these parts better than anyone else, and if they get lost..."  
  
"I'll tell them how to get out. Yes, Luno, I'll keep in contact. Just make sure you take care of not only everyone else, but yourself as well. I want no heroic business, all right?" Gwen said with a near-serious look on her face.  
  
Luno-Elora smiled, "All right Gwen."   
  
"I miss you, Luno." Gwen whispered.  
  
Luno-Elora, in a soft voice, replied, "I know, Gwen. I'm always with you, remember that." Then as quick as a wink, the traits of Luno disappeared from Elora, and Elora was Elora again.  
  
Gwen wiped a tear away, "Go now."  
  
"Thank you, Gwen." Elora said, her normal voice returned, she turned to the others who stood silently still. "What is everyone staring at? Out! Out! We have a school to save!"  
  
They all quickly packed out of the guestroom and walked towards the exit of Earth Fairy Territory. Gwen walked behind them with the Sentry at her side. "Now everyone," Gwen said, "You all watch out for yourselves. I'll be in contact every now and then, so keep me up-to-date on what's occuring."  
  
"We will, Gwen." Harry said, letting Elora, Tsutsami, and Velicity leave first, then he left.   
  
Gwen stopped Cecil before he reached the exit, "Cecil. Can I speak with you for a moment?" Cecil nodded, then Gwen continued, "I want you to keep a good eye on Elora, all right?"  
  
Cecil smiled, "I wouldn't do anything more than that, Gwen. I'd give my own life for Elora."  
  
Gwen smiled back, "Do I sense something inside you, a love, for Elora?"  
  
Cecil blushed, "Hum... no. She's just... a friend."  
  
"Well," Gwen said, "Even so Cecil," she paused, "Did anyone ever tell you how much you look like your father?" Cecil shook his head, a little flabbergasted. Then Gwen laughed, "Go on now, Cecil. The others are waiting for you."  
  
Cecil grinned then quickly rushed out the exit to catch up with the others.  
  
Gwen stood silent staring at the exit, she whispered to herself, "Good luck everyone."  
  
{ fade out... he he he... transition.. or, commercial break.. he he he}  
  
"Ah!" Velicity screamed, falling on her butt, "Too many rocks!"  
  
Tsutsami laughed and helped her up on her feet, "In a place like this, Velicity, you have to keep your head down to watch where you're going."  
  
Cecil came and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders, "Come on, shorty. We don't have time for games."  
  
"This isn't a game, Cecil." Velicity said, "If it wasn't a hazard to use our powers in these tunnels, I could easily just ride the wind instead of walking."  
  
"That's my girl!" Tsutsami laughed, "Use the force Velicity!"  
  
Elora shouted from down the other end of the tunnel, Harry and Lizzie stood at her side, "Come on slow-pokes! We're almost there!"  
  
Quickly Tsutsami and Cecil (with Velicity on his shoulders) rushed down the tunnel to catch up with Elora, Harry, and Lizzie. They entered a giant cavern, the same one Elora and Lizzie had fallen into, and looked up. They could barely see the small window of light that led into Hogwarts, but it was there.  
  
"Up there is the Ravenclaw Girls' Dormitory, where Lizzie and I fell." Elora stated, "This is where I think I saw the fairies."  
  
Tsutsami looked around the lightly lit cave, "So where are the little buggers, eh?"  
  
Gwen's voice rang through Elora's head, _"Use Dreamscape to make them come."_ Elora nodded and touched the Dreamscape Crystal on her Guard. The crystal shone and suddenly all the walls of the cavern started to glitter... it was the Fairies!  
  
Harry looked around in awe; it looked as if there were billions of them! Elora looked around as well, she tried to talk to the fairies; "Why have you disobeyed Gwen? Why are you attacking Hogwarts?"  
  
Millions of little voices replied in unison; _"We had no choice... we did not want to disobey our Queen, but we had no choice. He said he would destroy our lands if we did not do as he wished, we had no choice."_  
  
"Who is this 'he' you speak about?" Harry shouted.  
  
The small voices replied; _"The dark one, the evil... no face, no emotion. Cold...,"_ then they disappeared and a tremor shook the cave. A boulder fell from the cavern above them, heading towards Elora, she looked up and felt as if she couldn't move, even though she tried. The boulder neared Elora's position over head. She closed her eyes and expected the boulder to hit... but it didn't. She opened her eyes and the boulder hovered above her. Cecil had wrapped the boulder with vines and stopped it from hitting her.  
  
Harry pulled Elora out from under the boulder, and when Elora was out of danger's way, the vines around the boulder disappeared. The boulder landed with a CRASH on the hard floor of the cave. "Why didn't you move?" Harry shouted.  
  
"I... I tried, Harry." Elora mumbled, "Something held me back. I felt something... A presence, holding me back. It wanted me to... die, Harry. I could feel it."   
  
Elora shook with fear and Harry comforted her, wrapping his arms around her, saying, "It's all right Elora. You're safe now."  
  
Cecil growled and looked around again, he knew the fairies were there and he shouted to them, "You little creeps! Why did you do that?"  
  
The little voices, sounding as though they were farther away, said, "We could not help ourselves. We did not want to do it. He made us... he..." The voices cut out.  
  
"Sounds as though this 'he' silenced them..." Tsutsami smirked, "All the better too, they were beginning to annoy me."  
  
"We have to find out who the fairies were talking about." Harry said and with Elora still in his arms he pushed her gently away and lifted her head, "Elora, are you going to be all right?"  
  
Elora took a deep breath, "I'll be fine. It's just... I never experienced anything like that before."  
  
"Voldemort almost took over your body, Elora... how is it different?" Tsutsami asked.  
  
"It's was nothing like that, Tsutsami, it was... I can't explain it. It was scarier than what Voldemort did to me."  
  
Harry hummed, "And if it was Voldemort, I'd know because everytime he's even near me my scar begins to hurt, and if it didn't... then its not Voldemort!"  
  
"There goes that idea," Cecil groaned, "Are we dealing with someone, or something, more powerful than Voldemort?"  
  
Velicity ran up to Elora and held her hand, she shook in fear and looked up to Elora, "Elora. If you can handle Voldemort, than you can destroy this new enemy... right?"  
  
Elora looked down at Velicity, "Of course, Velicity, but it's not just going to be me. We're all going to join together." Velicity smiled.  
  
Gwen contacted Elora at that moment, _"Elora... what's going on?"_ Elora explained everything to Gwen (through telepathy) and Gwen replied, _"My... oh, my. That isn't good at all. You say my fairies can't control themselves? That cannot be... how could it be? Get everyone together and return here, if you don't know what you're dealing with you shouldn't risk it."_  
  
Elora gazed around at comrades' faces... their expressions ranged from serious (Harry) to scared (Velicity). She nodded and spoke to them all, "All right. Let's head back to Earth Fairy Territory. We need a new plan of action."  
  


* * *

  
  
(( Back in Earth Fairy Territory ))   
  
Elora paced back and forth in front of everyone who sat on the steps of the Throne Platform. "Would you quit that?" Tsutsami growled, "You're making me dizzy."  
  
"Sorry!" Elora said and stopped her pacing, "I'm trying to think; trying to piece things together. What in the heck are we dealing with?" Elora sat on the step in front of Harry, burying her face into her hands, and moaned.  
  
"It's important that you stay focused, Elora," Cecil said bending on one knee in front of Elora and taking her hands into his. He kissed them softly and whispered, "If you have a nervous breakdown, I'll have to get Tsutsami to throw cold water on you."  
  
Tsutsami nodded and laughed, agreeing with the idea. Elora smiled, "You're right Cecil." She stood up.  
  
Harry growled softly, "I was just going to suggest that." (Can you see something happening here? Elora, Cecil... Harry... hum, if you don't, I'm not going to say nuttin'. He he he... ^_^)  
  
Cecil boosted himself onto the step, and looked up to Elora, who started to pace back and forth again. "Elora!" Tsutsami screamed.  
  
Elora stopped her pacing, "Sorry!"  
  
Gwen walked up to them. A Sentry stood at her side holding a thick black and gold rimmed white covered book. "I think this may be of some help." Gwen said as the Sentry handed Elora the thick book.  
  
Elora passed the book to Cecil who read the inscription on the front, "Fairy Wars." He paused, "I don't understand?" Elora gave the same look Cecil had on his face to Gwen.  
  
Gwen smiled, "It's a record history of the wars we Fairies fought beside Hogwarts through our lifetime. I thought that if this certain something, or 'he' as my fairies said, was using my fairies to attack Hogwarts, maybe it's for revenge."  
  
"Brilliant!" Elora shouted, turning to Cecil, "Cecil. See if you can find anything... anything at all, that might lead us to who the attacker is."  
  
Cecil nodded and immediately opened the book. Harry stood up and walked over Cecil to where Elora stood; "Do you really think this could give us a clue?"  
  
"It's a good shot, Harry." Elora replied, "Unless you have a better idea?"  
  
Tsutsami murmured, "I say we go seek out this s.o.b and kill him."  
  
Velicity looked to Tsutsami and asked, "What does 's.o.b' mean?"  
  
Tsutsami patted Velicity on the head, a grim smile on her face, "I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
Velicity huffed, the mystery of what 's.o.b' would bug her until she was 'old enough'. Suddenly Cecil stood up, everyone looked to him, and Elora ran up to him, "Did you find something?"  
  
Cecil turned the page, "I think so. I'm not sure though." He kissed Elora on the cheek then walked around her. Harry growled.   
  
"Says here," Cecil started, "That in the 17th century (sixteen-hundreds) a two-horned man-like creature named Razerlorn attacked both the Fairy Domain and Hogwarts. He first controlled the fairies in order to pit them against the current Queen... whom was Gwen (boy... she's old, eh?), and then controlling her to make the attack on Hogwarts." He turned the page, and turned it back, he repeated this and then flipped through the next few pages, "Where's the next page?"  
  
Gwen gasped after she heard the name 'Razerlorn'. Her hand was over her mouth. Elora looked at her, "Gwen. Where's the rest of the story on Razerlorn?"  
  
Gwen shook her head, "It can't be him. No, not in a million years could it be him! When that war broke out I had just been crowned Queen. That's the time when I first met Luno. I ripped the next pages out so that no one would know where to find Razerlorn and bring him back."  
  
Harry looked to Elora, "Elora. Luno should remember it... you said you don't keep anything from eachother. What's the rest of the story?"  
  
Elora's eyes were on Gwen, "Luno rescued Gwen from Razerlorn's power. Then together they used Dreamscape to capture him." Her gaze moved to Harry, "Dreamscape's full power needs the force of a strong emotion. In their case it was love."  
  
"Love conquers all." Tsutsami mummbled, "It's not always that way you know."  
  
"No, it isn't Tsutsami," Elora said, "It can be any feeling. Friendship, courage, the list goes on. The only thing that doesn't work is 'fear'. The feeling needs to be positive or the crystal won't work."  
  
"So how did Razerlorn escape from his imprisonment? And how do we defeat him now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Someone must have freed him, who it was... I don't know." Elora replied, "But the only way to defeat him is to do the same thing Luno and Gwen did the first time."  
  
Gwen stepped closer to Elora; "Elora, you are now one with Luno, and even though Luno's feelings for me are still present; the love Luno and I share won't be strong enough for Dreamscape."  
  
Elora turned to Gwen, "I know that, Gwen. When the time comes, we'll find someway to capture him and we'll bring your fairies home and save Hogwarts!"  
  
Continued: [Chapter 7 - _Into Deaths' Lair_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=142390



	7. Chapter 7

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 7 - Into Deaths' Lair  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)

A/N: I'm sure this chapter will prove to be most interesting ;)

* * *

Elora, Harry, Cecil, Tsutsami, Velicity and Lizzie walked back down the tunnel path towards the cavern where Elora and Lizzie first fell, and where they saw the fairies. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Tsutsami asked.

"Here's the clue: When I used Dreamscape to reveal the fairies, he attacked me, right?" Elora said, "So, in theory, if I do it again he'll try to kill me again."

"But we won't let him," Harry said, "And if we fight back he should show himself."

"I see," Tsutsami said with not a lot of trust in Elora's plan. "Are you sure putting yourself in danger is a good thing to do?"

Elora stopped and turned to Tsutsami, "Tsutsami. I may be putting myself on target for this monster, but it's for a good cause and I don't feel any regret for doing this. So please, stop trying to change my mind."

"Sorry." Tsutsami replied.

They neared the cavern; it was as they had left it. The boulder, which had nearly killed Elora, still lay smashed on the floor of the cavern floor. Elora walked to the center of the cavern, everyone else took place around her, except Lizzie who stood by the cave entrance. "Everyone ready?" Elora asked, looking at everyone around her.

They all nodded, then Elora held her guard in front of her face and touched Dreamscape with her other hand, it activated and starting to glow it illuminated the cavern with its pure white light. A heavy tremor shook the room but everyone stood their ground. Small pebbles started to drop from above Elora, who stood right under the large hole that let to Hogwarts. "Now everyone!"

With that, Harry, Cecil, Tsutsami, and Velicity closed their eyes. A sparkling aura surrounded each of them, all in different colours. Harry was surrounded with a yellow aura, Cecil with a maroon-red aura, Tstusami with a dark blue aura, and Velicity with a baby blue aura. Lizzie stood in awe at the lovely colours, which started to climb upwards and join together to create a dome around Elora and themselves, just as a clamity of boulders fell to their position. The dome acted as a shield and the boulders bounced right off.

Elora shouted, "Razerlorn, you'll have to do better than that!"

"Than I shall do just that," a deep voice echoed through the cavern, and a high-pitched scream shocked Elora.

"Lizzie!" Elora shouted, moving within the shielded dome to the edge... she couldn't get out. "Lower the dome..." she told her comrades. They didn't listen, she walked over to Tsutsami; "Tsutsami, break the connection. Lower the dang dome!"

Tsutsami shook her head; "This is for the best."

Elora ran over to Harry and begged him; "Harry please!"

Harry also shook his head; "You're safer in here."

Then Elora realized it... they didn't seem like themselves. She shouted out, "Gwen! Stop it, now! Let them go!"

Gwen's voice echoed through Elora's head; _"I cannot let them go. Not yet."_

Elora growled, "Damn you, Gwen. Release my friends or... or..." Something stopped her from saying anything more, she heard Lizzie's faded scream muffle out. Elora ran to the edge of the dome and banged against the forcefield screaming, "Lizzie!"

Then when the scream faded out totally, Elora dropped to her knees in a fit of tears and rage, and the forcefield dropped and the others looked around. Harry had realized what had happened and he ran to Elora, kneeling beside her, and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Elora. We'll get her back."

"It's not your fault." Elora said, lifting her head. "It's Gwen's. I'm not going to forgive her for this. That selfish witch!" She screamed, "Gwen! What in the world did you think you were doing?"

Gwen didn't reply. A long pause fell through the cavern, then Gwen, through telepathy, spoke to Elora; _ "If I didn't let Razerlorn take Lizzie, then he would have taken you instead."_

Elora stood up, "Gwen, I hate what you're doing! Now stop it! You can't get Luno back, I thought we had already been through this!"

_ "We have," _ Gwen said, _ "But that doesn't mean I can't save you from death."_

"And what about Lizzie," Elora growled, "We both know he's going to use her as bait to get to me. He knows who I am now, Gwen, we can't get around that." Gwen didn't reply. Elora turned to Harry, who was brushing off dirt from his cloak, and looked at the rest of her comrades, saying, "We need to rescue Lizzie."

"That's exactly what he wants you to do, Elora," Cecil said, "You know it's going to be a trap if you go."

Elora smiled, "Well I'm not going to be alone, now am I?"

"That's right!" Velicity giggled, "We're going to be there by your side. We're all gonna save Lizzie!"

Elora knelt down and hugged Velicity, "Thank you Velicity." Velicity smiled back. Elora looked up to the others, "Are you all with me?"

Tsutsami, Cecil, and Harry looked at eachother (Harry avoided eye contact with Cecil). They nodded together. "We're with you all the way, Elora," Tsutsami said, "In day and night, in death's despite..."

"We will win the fight!" Velicity shouted.

* * *

The group now walked down a narrow tunnel hand-in-hand into a region not even the fairies would go into, so it was the perfect place to find Razerlorn. "This is creepy," Velicity whined.

"It's all right," Tsutsami comforted Velicity from behind, holding her hand firmly, "We won't let anything happen to you."

"There's an opening up ahead." Harry shouted, who lead the group down the narrow tunnel, holding Elora's right hand (Cecil held her left hand behind her).

They entered the opening Harry had told them about; it was a large cave with water rippling at both ends of the cave, and two large cave doors in front of them. "Now which way do we go?" Tsutsami asked.

Elora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Luno had told her to concentrate on sensing which way Razerlorn had dragged Lizzie, so she just did that. When her eyes opened, they shimmered from blue to brown, and she pointed to the left door saying, "Left."

"You sure, Elora?" Harry said, "I mean, isn't it better if we split up?"

Elora shook her head and said, "We're stronger as a team, Harry."

Cecil took Elora's hand and pulled her forward, he said to everyone, "Elora's right. Come on everyone." A blank expression was left on Elora's hand as she was being pulled forward by Cecil to the left cave, Harry growled in his spot as Tsutsami and Velicity followed. Then he followed behind Velicity and tried to catch up to Elora and Cecil. As soon as Elora and Cecil were past the edge of the cave door... it disappeared and where the entrance should have been, solid rock stood.

Tsutsami crashed into the wall, "Ouch," she exclaimed, rubbed her nose, and gazed up and down the wall. "What the - Argh!"

Harry ran up to the wall and pounded on it, screaming, "Elora!"

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Elora did the same, screaming, "Harry! Tsutsami! Velicity!"

Cecil pulled her away from the wall and held her still in front of himself, she shoke lightly as he said, "Elora. Pull yourself together for just a second. They'll be fine, all right? They'll take the other entrance and somewhere, sometime, we'll meet up. We have to keep moving though."

Elora looked up to Cecil, "I'll try contacting Harry first," then she held up her Guard and touched it gently chanting 'Cellus Revelis'. The moon embedded on the center of the guard revolved faster and a beam of light that shot up about 3 inches crackled, then disappeared. Elora shook her head rapidly screaming, "No. I can't get to him. One more try... I have to be able to contact him. God, please!"

Before Elora could try contacting Harry again, Cecil pulled her closer and locked lips with her... they kissed. Elora pulled away in shock, screaming, "Why did you that?"

"I... I," Cecil studdered, then his words broke as Lizzie's screams echoed through the tunnel. 

Elora's head quickly turned to look down the cave, she shouted, "Lizzie!"

Lizzie's voice echoed, "Elora! Help me! Please!" With that, Elora quickly rushed down the tunnel, but Cecil who quickly grabbed her arm, stopped her. She tried to pull away.

"Elora, stop it!" Cecil shouted, "No heroic business, remember? We have to stick together. Razerlorn's not going to harm Lizzie. Remember that he's using her to get you to come to him."

Elora growled, "I have to save Lizzie! Let go of me!" Her tone started to turn soft, and she fell to her knees and cried... all the fear and anger Elora stored inside her had hit her like a brick wall, and she broke.

Cecil knelt beside her and held her in his arms, like Harry would do, to calm her; "Take it slow, Elora. If you show weakness to the enemy you'll be too great of a target and I can't afford to lose you, Elora. So please, show me that strong leader I fell in love with."

Elora stopped her blubbering and looked up to Cecil. She thought to herself _'Did Cecil just say... he loved me?'_. Placing the thought aside, she wiped the tears that had streamed down her face away, and Cecil helped her stand up. "Cecil I," she tried to say, but Cecil placed a finger against her lips to stop her from saying anything more.

"I know," Cecil said softly, "Come on, considering the echoes Lizzie's scream made, she's a ways down the tunnel."

Elora nodded, "All right. Let's go."

(( Oh.. quiver.. quiver.. ^_^ This is starting to get interesting! )) 

* * *

Back to Harry, Tsutsami, and Velicity. They did indeed start down the other tunnel, hoping it would lead them to Elora and Cecil, but Harry mostly wanted to find Elora. Nothing else seemed to be on his mind as he shouted, "Elora!"

Tsutsami growled and shouted to Harry, "Would you stop it! You might cause a cave-in or something. We'll find them soon." 

"Elora!" Harry shouted again. He whispered to no one in particular, "I hope she's all right, and if that Cecil even touches her I'll swear I'll..."

Velicity ran up to Harry and grabbed his hand, tugging on it she shouted, "Harry. Harry. Harry!"

Harry looked down at Velicity saying, "What is it?"

"What's that noise?" Velicity asked him. Harry hadn't heard anything. He stopped to listen and soon enough he heard low moans and scraping sounds, they sounded as though they were getting louder.

A light appeared illuminating a corner just a ways in front of them, the shadows of a few figures appeared to get larger, meaning they were nearing the corner. Velicity tried to scream but Harry muffled it by placing his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows against the wall of the tunnel. Tsutsami followed him and growled softly, "What the heck are those things?"

"I don't know, Tsutsami," Harry replied as the figures came around the corner. Then both Harry and Tsutsami gasped - "Zombies!"

Continued: [Chapter 8 - _Evil's Plan Revealed_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=142704



	8. Chapter 8

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 8 - Evil's Plan Revealed  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)

(( A/N: Have you wondered while Elora and the others had their adventure under the ground, what was happening at Hogwarts? Well... this little section should clarify some stuff of what happened shortly after Elora and Lizzie fell. ))

Professor Flitwick sealed the crater Lizzie and Elora had fallen with a shield spell so that no one else would fall in. "I hope Lizzie and Elora are all right," Victoria said nervously looking at the crater.

Dumbledore walked up behind Victoria saying, "I'm sure they are, Victoria. They're both smart enough to find their way out." Another tremor shook the room; they felt as if they were getting closer to the school. All the professors and students were getting worried. The walls started to crack and bricks shattered leaving large, medium, and small gaps in the walls.

Professor Flitwick walked up to Dumbledore, and said in his usual squeaky voice, "Are you positive the students are safe in their common rooms?"

"It's the best place. I must go check on the other students now." Dumbledore said, then leaving the Ravenclaw Common Room. 

Tremor after tremor shook the rooms, and every time a small piece of Hogwarts crashed to the floor. Students stared out the window, Victoria overhead one boy say to another, "At this rate, their won't be anything left of Hogwarts. We'll all have to leave."

Victoria looked up to the night sky and whispered, "Please let my friends be all right."

* * *

(( A/N: And now back to our hero's... ))

Elora and Cecil walked down the tunnel they had been trapped in. Cecil wanted to hold onto Elora's hand, but Elora always seemed to be doing something with her hands, whether it was dusting off her cloak, or running her fingers over her Moon Guard, she seemed to deny him. "What's your problem any way?" Cecil asked.

Elora looked up to him and replied, "What's my problem with what?"

"Me, Elora. What do have against me? I confessed I loved you. What do you have to say?"

"I..," Elora started, then paused; "Cecil, you're a good friend, but I don't have the same feelings for me as you do for me."

Cecil scowled, "You love Harry don't you?" 

Elora blushed and nodding slowly said, "I do, yes."

Cecil growled, "What do you see in that boy?"

"You wouldn't understand Cecil." Elora replied, turning her head away from him.

Then suddenly Cecil pinned Elora against the wall and looking into her eyes he said, "My love for you, Elora, is stronger than the sun. My mother died when I was born, and when my father died when I was eight I took over as the Forest Guardian, and since then I've dreamed of someone like you. Now that you're here you've stolen my heart."

Elora looked at him; she was speechless. She felt warm inside, but felt frozen in time as Cecil came in closer to steal another kiss. The moment broke when a whizzing sound was heard, and Cecil fell to the ground, holding his right arm in pain. Elora shouted his name and knelt down beside him to see what had hit him. Embedded in Cecil's right arm, below his shoulder, there was a bone-handled dagger. Cecil yanked it right out and screamed in pain.

"Cecil," Elora said, "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Cecil replied, then in a flash pinned Elora up against the wall as a dagger whizzed towards Elora's position. 

The dagger had just missed him, but the realization that Cecil had used himself as a shield for her shocked Elora. "Cecil," Elora whispered looking into his eyes, "Why?" Elora didn't know why she asked; she knew what his reply was going to be.

Cecil replied, "Because I love you, Elora." Then he fainted into Elora's arms.

Elora held Cecil and shook him saying, "Cecil. Cecil? Wake up!"

Elora heard a large clunking sound from in front of them and from the shadows a large, two-horned, red-skinned manticore appeared. 

"Razerlorn," Elora said, her eyes narrowed. Luno knew Razerlorn's identity, which is how Elora recognized him on the spot.

Razerlorn bowed saying, "At your service, M'lady, or should I say - Luno!" He cackled and with a long grin on his face he said, "That poison in that dagger should keep your friend out cold. Too bad the other one missed you, but I guess... it'll be more fun this way." With that, Elora screamed as she felt like a thousand volts of electricity were shocking her. Elora blacked out and fell to the ground with Cecil at her side.

* * *

The zombie-creatures neared Harry's, Tsutsami's, and Velicity's position. Tsutsami sneered and whispered to Harry, "I say we take them on."

"We have no choice but to," Harry replied. He took his hand off of Velicity's mouth; Velicity had fainted from shock. Harry placed her carefully on the floor of the tunnel and looked to Tsutsami, who smiled. "Let's go," He said and they both ran out from the shadows, showing themselves to the zombie-creatures.

Harry's sword appeared at his side, he unsheathed it and charged at the creatures at an amazing speed, waving his sword around and splitting three zombies in half at their waists' at a time. Harry had never felt this sort of power before; he didn't know what was coming over him. He pointed his sword at two others as a bolt of lightning arched from his sword to them, zapping them and making them fall to the floor. 

Tsutsami took on the last three zombies; a wave of water squished the zombies against the wall. She laughed and exclaimed, "Didn't have a chance!"

"Tsutsami!" Harry shouted, "Get Velicity and let's move out. I can see light at the end of this tunnel."

Tsutsami quickly picked up Velicity, who was still unconscience from shock, and ran to catch up with Harry who had already headed to the light. Tsutsami caught up with Harry, and stopped just before she bumped into Harry, "What the heck did you stop for?" she exclaimed.

Harry reached out to the door and his hand lay flat against thin air, a ripple like waves shone all around them; "That's why." 

Tsutsami put Velicity down, and did the same thing Harry did, and the same reaction was returned. She growled, "What the heck is this?"

A monotone voice answered; "A force field." A two-horned, red-skinned manticore appeared in front of Harry, Tsutsami, and Velicity just inside of the room that they were trying to enter.

"And who are you?" Tsutsami sneered.

"I am Razerlorn," the creature answered, "and I would just like to say... that humans, whether Wizard or Muggle, are a pathetic species." Razerlorn laughed and moved to the left, waving his arms to the right where Elora and Cecil stood tied together back-to-back to a tall poll in the center of a large circular platform surrounded by water.

Harry shouted, "Elora!"

Elora wearily lifted her head saying, "Harry?" She turned her head and saw him; "Harry!" She tried to move, but soon found that she was tied, and craned her neck to the side to see a glimpse of Cecil. She shook him while shouting, "Cecil! Wake up you git and pull yourself together!"

Cecil lifted his head and yawned, "What is it?"

Elora growled, "What is it? Look around you! One... we're tied together; Two... Harry and the others are here, and most important of all... WE'RE NOT IN GOOD COMPANY!" Cecil turned his head to Harry, his eyes narrowed, and he smirked, "Looks as though he can't get in."

Razerlorn jumped over the moat and walked up to Elora and Cecil, "I see you're awake now. Good, I need you two conscience for this to work."

"Don't you touch her you git!" Harry shouted from a far.

Razerlorn's gaze shot to Harry, and without letting his eyes off him he spoke to Elora, "If you don't comply with me, girl," he looked to Elora, "then I will kill your friends over there. And you know I can."

Elora tried to charge after Razerlorn shouting, "You son of a..." she stopped when Cecil screamed in pain.

Razerlorn grinned; "You better not try that again. The more you struggle the tighter those ropes get for your friend." 

Elora stood still and sneered at Razerlorn, "What do you want me to do?"

"It's not really of what I want you to do, my sweet... I want Luno." Razerlorn replied, swiping at the ropes that tied Elora to Cecil. He set her free from the roped, but Cecil still stood tied to the poll, and Razerlorn paced around Elora saying, "I want revenge for what Luno and Gwen did to me. I want him to be imprisoned for centuries, and NEVER return. Now girl, show me Luno!"

"I can't do that," Elora replied.

Razerlorn growled in Elora's face, he waved his hand as an army of sharp daggers, spears, and axes hovered in front of Harry and Tsutsami's position, "I know you can, girl, now SHOW ME LUNO!"

"Don't do it, Elora!" Harry shouted.

Tsutsami agreed with Harry and shouted to her, "He'll surely kill you then."

Elora looked over to Harry and Tsutsami; "I have no choice. I'm sorry."

Then she closed her eyes and all the traits of Luno came to be; her hair went from brown to white, her cloak changed from black to white, a sparkling cape appeared behind her, and when she opened her eyes, they were blue. Luno-Elora, in a clear-as-a-bell combination of Elora's voice with that of Luno's, said "Razerlorn."

"Luno," Razerlorn replied, "How good it is to see you again. You may not be as I've first met you, but it is quite a change."

"Quit the squabbling and get on with it. What do you want of me?" Luno-Elora sneered.

"I think you already know that." Razerlorn grinned.

"It cannot be done, Razerlorn. You cannot have the power of Dreamscape. It cannot help you take over what cannot be yours." Luno-Elora explained.

"I think you're LYING!" Razerlorn shouted, "With Dreamscape on my side, I will conquer the Wizarding world!"

"Why do we always get the bad guys who want to conquer something?" Tsutsami whispered to herself, "It's a curse or something, isn't it?" Harry laughed softly, watching every movement inside the room.

Razerlorn waved his tail and soon a long golden rope bound Luno-Elora. He jumped across the moat as Luno-Elora hovered behind him; "You see Luno," Razerlorn started, "I found a way to harness the power of Dreamscape for myself."

"It's a theory Razerlorn, and it won't work." Luno-Elora replied.

"Silence!" Razerlorn shouted, whipping his tail to the side, as Luno-Elora crashed back first into a hole in a large black block that almost seemed perfectly formed for his figure. Razerlorn walked up to Luno-Elora as he groaned from the impact. Razerlorn sneered as he said, "And now it's time for the beginning of the end of your life, Luno."

Continued: [Chapter 9 - _Dreamscapes' Power_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=143618



	9. Chapter 9

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 9 - Dreamscapes' Power  
by Katie Davidson

A/N: This Chapter was about 9 pages long when I wrote it on MWORD, at Times New Roman 12 point font... hope you like it! Please R/R. ^_^ I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, it'll be the concluding chapter of the Dreamscape series and the next adventure I write starring Elora and Harry is gonna take place at Elora's parents' house..

* * *

Luno-Elora, bounded by a golden rope and strapped into a solid black box where she stood in a figure cutout almost exactly to her physical outline, stayed confident that Razerlorn's plan would not work. "It isn't going to work, Razerlorn," Luno-Elora said, "You don't fully understand the power of Dreamscape, if you did you'd know that -"

"Didn't I tell you to be silent!" Razerlorn shouted, whipping his tail once again as a strap rapped around Luno-Elora's mouth, "Talk, talk, talk, Luno. You're not going to trick me this time. I have a clear understanding on how Dreamscape works." Luno-Elora narrowed her eyes; that's all she could do at this point. Razerlorn smirked and shouted, "Bring in Gwen!"

(( A/N: Okay, Luno may be MALE but I use 'SHE' because it's still Elora's physical appearance, which is that of a girl's. ))

Gwen came in, bounded by another golden rope, being pushed by two zombies almost identical to that which Tsutsami and Harry fought. Razerlorn walked up to Gwen saying, "Well, well, well, Gwen. Yet again I have you trapped to do my bidding. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gwen tried to say, "Go to h-", but the thin strap came and time itself around Gwen's mouth, muffling her words.

Razerlorn sneered at Gwen, and commanded the zombies; "Place her in the other box beside Luno!"

The zombies obeyed their orders, and slowly placed Gwen into the box, which had raised from the ground a foot beside the box Luno-Elora was bound in. Straps quickly came out and bounded Gwen's legs and body to the cutout figure so that she couldn't move.

Razerlorn walked up in front of the two prisoners, a smile crossing his face; "I finally have you both where I want you, and now the power of Dreamscape can be mine. With one command... one word and those boxes you are bound into will activate and suck all the power out of you, and all your life. Than Dreamscape will obey me like it did you two then."

Tsutsami whispered to Harry, "Is this guy nuts? Doesn't he know that..."

Harry quickly hushed Tsutsami saying, "Shut up Tsutsami." Harry had noticed Cecil was cutting the ropes that bound him to the pole using a knife he hid in the back of his. Cecil broke free and silently made his way to the edge of the circle he stood in, the moat was too big for him to jump over it, so he created a bridge using vines. 

When he was safely across he tiptoed over to Harry and Tsutsami, whispering, "Where's Velicity?"

Tsutsami pointed to Velicity asleep on the floor and whispered, "She had a rough day. Why are you here when you could be saving Gwen and Elora, I mean Luno, I mean... whatever. Huh?"

Harry barked quietly to Cecil, "Can you get us out of this cage?"

Cecil sneered back to Harry, "If I could, I would, unfortunately I can't. Guess I'll have to save Elora and Gwen myself." He smiled, knowing that if he saved Elora, he would surely win her heart, and she would forget all about Harry, who stood by and watched her suffer.

Cecil made his way over to Razerlorn, sneaking up behind him. Harry tried to shout to Cecil as quietly as he could, "Cecil! Damn you, you idiot. What in the heck do you think you're doing?"

Cecil grinned over to Harry, and whispered, "Saving Elora's life and winning her heart, that's what!" Harry growled, but what he had said, Cecil couldn't make out. All the better too for Cecil because he loathed Harry. Cecil may have been buddy-buddy with Harry when they first met, but when Cecil fell in love with Elora, he wouldn't take no for an answer. If Elora loved Harry, Cecil had to make sure that Elora's heart would be no one's but his own.

"Activate!" Razerlorn shouted, not knowing of the sneaking Cecil behind him. Suddenly the walls shook, and rays of light stretched from each corner of the cavern to the black blocks Gwen and Luno-Elora were strapped into. When the rays hit the blocks, Gwen and Luno-Elora winced. Pain shook through their bodies, and what happened to Luno-Elora was amazing. Luno-Elora seemed switch between Elora, and Luno; the full-grown Luno Gwen had known centuries ago. Razerlorn cackled loudly, but stopped when Cecil bound him in vines and threw him against the wall, creating a large hole in the wall and knocking him unconscience.

The force field, which held Tsutsami and Harry behind the cave door fell but the rays of light still hit the black boxes that Gwen and Luno-Elora were in. Harry quickly ran to over to Luno-Elora, but Cecil stepped in front of him and stopped him, Cecil growled at him; "I'll save Elora... you save Gwen."

By then Tsutsami had already been trying to save Gwen, she fiddled with the straps and shouted, "I can't seem to get these things off her!" She tried to touch the golden rope but she got a shock in return and shouted, "What in the flying fudge?"

Cecil looked to Tsutsami, "The Ropes of Inequity act as an enchantment around anyone they bind. The person cannot use magic, and the individual who put them on can only take them off."

Tsutsami walked over to the unconscience Razerlorn and picked him up by the vines that tied him, "So we get this little git to take the ropes off and stop the... whatever this thing is."

Razerlorn awoke, "You cannot stop the machine. It will only stop when Gwen and Luno are dead, then their power, and the power of Dreamscape... will be mine!" He cackled loudly then was silenced when Tsutsami knocked him out.

Harry pushed by Cecil and walked up to Luno-Elora; "Luno. Can't you save Elora?"

Luno telepathically linked with Harry and told him, _"I cannot, Harry, I'm sorry. The Ropes of Inequity stop me from doing anything."_

"Shoot," Harry exclaimed. 

Tsutsami dropped Razerlorn and asked, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry turned around saying, "Luno can't do anything with the Ropes of Inequity around him... he can't save Elora."

Cecil shouted, "What do we do then? Sit around and watch the three of them die? Gwen, Luno, and Elora?"

Before Harry could say anything, Gwen's voice rang through his head, _"Harry, use Dreamscape. The energies that you and Elora share should power it to great extents."_ Harry turned his head to Gwen, "Use Dreamscape? How do I do that, Gwen? How?"

Gwen looked at Harry, _"Touch the crystal, Harry. The guard is a link to Elora's energy."_

Harry then nodded and stepped back in front of Luno-Elora, whom was getting worse, and seemed to fade. As soon as Harry touched the Dreamscape crystal, the room was filled with a blinding light, and seemed as though to disappear.

Harry, Tsutsami, Cecil, and Velicity found themselves in a white room. Gwen stood in front of them beside a tall (around 6 foot 6 inches) white-haired, blue eyed man looking around the age of 20; he wore a long white cape with silver linings and a sparkling cape flying behind him. Harry automatically recognized him as, "Luno!"

Luno smiled, and with his voice his own, deep and clear, said, "Yes Harry. It is I."

"Where's Elora?" Harry asked, "What has happened to her?"

"She is fine, Harry," Gwen said, then looked up to Luno, they held hands.

Luno looked to Harry; "Once Dreamscape was activated with the positive energies you and Elora shared for each other, it granted the wishes of all the pure-hearts it touched. Gwen and I are together again, it has yet to grant the wishes of you four, and Elora."

"I wish to go to Hogwarts!" Velicity giggled. 

Luno laughed, "If that's what you wish Velicity, then it shall be done, but your duty as Air Guardian will be no more."

Velicity smiled and said, "That's all right. I'm too young to work any way."

Tsutsami pondered for a while, "I wish for a triple-decker all beef Big Mac with all the trimmings, and a side order of fries."

Gwen laughed, "Dreamscape knows what you want, and it shall be granted, you will be able to see your parents again. You are no longer confined to the duties of Water Guardian."

"Really?" Tsutsami exclaimed and jumped up shouting, "Yipee!"

Luno's gaze turned to Harry, "Harry, your heart and your mind have jumbled wishes. They must both choose one before Dreamscape can grant it."

Cecil interrupted, "I know what I want. I want Elora and I to be together, forever."

Luno looked to Cecil, "Your wish cannot be granted, for Elora does not wish the same."

"I thought I get any wish I want?" Cecil shouted in a whiny voice. Luno looked at Gwen, and Gwen looked at Luno, then Gwen looked at Cecil and said, "If the wish is of joining, then the wish can only be granted if the other individual wishes the same."

Luno continued, "It is a selfish act to make another person love you, if the other person does not want to."

Harry's head was lowered as he was in deep thought _ "So many things I can wish for. To see me parents again would be one. To never go back to the Dursleys would be another... but what do I truly want?"_

"Harry," Luno said, "Elora's wish was to always be with you, wherever you are. But that seems to have already been granted because if two people love each other, they are never apart; never alone. But Elora, even when she's with someone, always feels alone."

Harry lifted his head; "Alone?"

Gwen nodded her head saying; "A piece of her is empty, Harry. It haunts her, taking her heart into isolation. Harry, she's been through a lot this year, she's breaking slowly inside."

"Then I wish," Harry started to say, but paused to think, then continued again, "I wish to speak with Elora."

Then the light around Harry faded, and he found himself back in the cavern, with Tsutsami, Velicity, and Cecil standing where they had been, and Elora lay on the floor, her eyes closed and the traits of Luno gone from her physical appearance. Harry knelt beside her and embraced her in his arms, kissing her forehead softly and whispered to her, "Elora, wake up."

Elora's eyes opened and she lifted her hand to touch Harry's face, Harry held her hand gently in his, and smiled at her. "Harry," Elora whispered, "What happened?"

"We won, Elora. Together, we won." Harry replied to her.

Elora smiled, "I'm glad." She tried to stand up, but in her weakened state fell into Harry's arms. Harry helped her onto her feet.

Luno and Gwen, sparkled faded images of their true selves, appeared beside Elora and Harry. Elora looked over to Luno, who smiled at her and said, "Elora, we are now two separate beings, but my powers will stay with you." Luno waved his hand towards Elora and a wave of stars circled around her. The front of Elora's hair turned white and her eye colour rippled blue but returned to their normal brown.

Elora smiled to Luno; "I'll miss you Luno."

Luno bowed his head and smiled saying, "And I you, Elora."

Gwen looked to Harry and said, "Tell her, Harry. If not now, then it will never be."

Elora turned her head and looked at Harry, she tilted her head slightly and asked him, "Tell me what, Harry?"

Harry took both of Elora's hand gently into his own, raised them, and kissed them softly. He looked deep into Elora's eyes and said, "What is in my heart... I love you, Elora Danen."

Elora smiled and gently touched Harry's right cheek with her hand, "And I you, Harry Potter." She then wrapped both her arms around Harry's neck and surprised him with a long kiss on the lips.

Harry blushed when she pulled away. Elora just smiled. Velicity was giggling like a schoolgirl and Tsutsami joined in with a snickering laugh. Gwen and Luno were laughing softly, but Cecil wasn't very pleased, he whispered to himself, "This bites."

Gwen turned his head to look at Cecil; "Cecil, follow the old folk' tale: It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all."

"Problem is, Gwen," Cecil sneered, "It's just a folk' tale, and the guy who made it up was probably as stupid as it is. I'm outta here." He turned and started to walk away.

"Freeze," Luno shouted, appearing right in front of Cecil. 

Cecil looked up to Luno and growled, "Get outta my way, or you'll pay..."

Luno didn't budge, but instead smiled, "Cecil. Dreamscape has yet to grant one wish for you, won't you choose now?"

Cecil quickly glanced at Harry and Elora, who were playfully kissing, embraced in each other's arms. He sneered and replied, "What I want is gone already."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Cecil, your wish has been granted." Luno said.

The Forest Guard (the wooden earring Cecil wore) shone a bright maroon red colour and disappeared. Then in a flash, Cecil's cloak changed from a dirty Grey-brown colour, to a cloak with changed colour from maroon-red to brown, and a sword appeared sheathed at his side. Cecil looked at himself and exclaimed, "What?"

Luno nodded, "Cecil, you are now the Guardian of the Maze. You will control all of the main elements - Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Iceabelle will stay as the Ice Guardian, Harry as the Lightning Guardian, and Elora has the powers of the moons. It is what you've dreamed of?"

Cecil nodded, "It's been a deep secret of mine, how did you know?"

Gwen replied, "Dreamscape knows everything, Cecil, and it also knows that she will come in time."

"Who?" Cecil asked, "Who will come in time?"

Elora walked up to Cecil saying, "The girl you dream of, Cecil."

Cecil smiled at Elora, and touched the white strands of hair that highlighted her bangs; "It's a new look for you."

"I'll get used to it." Elora said, then giving Cecil a hug she whispered, "I'll miss you."

"We can see each other every now and then, both you and Harry." Cecil said. Harry walked up beside Elora, and wrapped one arm around her waist. He first looked at Cecil with a 'I'm going to kill you' expression, but then smiled and extended his hand. They shook hands and Cecil said, "The best man one, Harry. Please take care of her."

"I wouldn't do any less, Cecil. You take care of yourself, all right?" Harry replied, "And remember no -"

"No heroic business." Cecil laughed, "All right Harry. I can do that."

"It's time to leave this place," Gwen said.

"Just wait a moment," Elora said, running over to Velicity and giving her a hug, "I'll see you at Hogwarts next year, eh?"

Velicity smiled, "Yeah. You'll help me right?"

Elora nodded, "Of course."

Luno's soft voice came in, "These memories we shall embrace."

Tsutsami walked up to them saying, "I'll visit once in a while."

Elora stood up and gave Tsutsami a hug, "I know you will. So where you off to?"

"Florida, where my parents are. The waves there are fantastic," Tsutsami replied.

"Back to where this adventure did start," Gwen whispered.

Elora laughed, "It should be us who should visit you, Tsutsami." Tsutsami smiled. Then Elora walked back to Harry, and they both looked around at everyone; "I'll miss you all," Elora said.

Together Gwen and Luno said, "But we'll be always together in our hearts." Then a brilliant light grew around them all, Gwen and Luno disappeared, and Harry and Elora found themselves in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

No one was in the room and the doors were closed, but as Harry and Elora looked around, they saw the aftermath of the tremors. Tables and chairs were all over the place; rubble that fell from the walls lay scattered on the ground. "What a mess," Harry said, "Glad I'm not the one whose going to clean it all."

"No," Elora said, walking away from Harry and smiling, "I'm going to clean it."

Then, Elora touched the Dreamscape crystal, which was still on her guard. In brilliant flash of light the room, and all of Hogwarts, was as it was before the tremors appeared. Then the doors of the hall burst open, and the students entered, taking their seats at their tables. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and Elora, his usual twinkle in his eye and gentle smile, saying, "I'm glad you two are all right."

"Of course, Albus, why wouldn't they?" Professor McGonagall said, walking up behind Dumbledore. She looked at Elora, and spotted the white streaks that highlighted her bangs, and looked at her eyes that quickly shimmered blue, she smiled and said, "So is it over?"

"The tremors, yes," Elora said, "But nothing is truly over, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall smirked and took leave to the teacher's table. "You two learned a lot this year, didn't you?" Dumbledore said.

"That we did, sir," Harry replied, "But the year's not over yet and we have a lot of work in school to accomplish."

Dumbledore smiled and turned, heading towards the teacher's table and podium. Elora turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I want to ask you something."

Harry looked into Elora's eyes and said, "Anything, Elora, just ask."

Elora smiled; "Would you like to join me, after school ends, for summer vacation at my place?"

"Would I!" Harry exclaimed, then lowered his voice; "Will it be all right with your parents?"

Elora smiled, "I'll send an owl to them telling you're coming. I'm sure they'll say yes, you are Harry Potter after all."

Just then Hermione and Ron ran up to them. Ron, the smart-Alec he is, said, "Well look at this. Looks like Harry's got a girlf - OUCH!" Before he could finish, Hermione had slipped a foot in front of Ron, and he fell to the ground.

Elora laughed and looked at Hermione saying, "You didn't have to do that. He's right."

Ron stood up and dusted himself off, looking evil-eyed at Hermione and shouting, "See!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Ron, then looked to Harry and Elora, Harry stood behind Elora and had his arms wrapped around her waist. "So now what?" Hermione said.

"Everyone! Please settle down!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the noise of the room. 

Harry parted with Elora, and left with Hermione and Ron to the Gryffindor table. Elora walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Lizzie sat with Victoria and they both stared at her. "So," Victoria said, "You and Harry are a couple now, eh?"

Elora blushed slightly as she sat down across from them and nodded, replying, "Yes."

Professor McGonagall sat down as Dumbledore walked to the podium; "As you all know Hogwarts, in the past hour, experienced its first chalky earthquake, resulting in serious tremors one after the other. But now that it's over, I proclaim this day free from work, but you will all start a new day tomorrow studying in your classes, since end of term exams are in less than a month."

A shriek came from the Gryffindor table as Hermione screamed, "Oh no! I haven't studied yet!"

Ron placed one hand on her mouth and smiled, whispering to her, "Would you be quiet about exams?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "Now everyone. Enjoy this free time you have. Oh, and your owl's were postponed this morning because of the tremors, but here they are."

Then what looked like a hundred owl's of all different shapes and sizes flew into the room, dropping parcels and letters into their respective owner's laps. A large black feather owl, with its feathers partly coloured white down its back landed in front of Elora, holding a letter in its beak. Elora took the letter from the owl and stroked it gently whispering, "Good girl, Angel."

The owl Elora called 'Angel' gave a respective hoot and flew up to Elora's shoulder, sitting silently. Elora opened the letter and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, the letter read: 

_**Dear Elora;  
We hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts. Your father and I have been informed that you have accomplished a lot this year, and that you will be bringing Harry Potter home with you for vacation. The guestroom is all ready for him.  
We wish you the best of luck on your exams. We're both very proud of you.**_

Love, Mom and Dad.

Elora then placed the parchment back into its letter, and placed it on the table. Lizzie and Victoria, with a few other Ravenclaw's, had left the table and ran to talk with some HufflePuff boys. Harry sat next to Elora and said, "So, who's the letter from?"

Elora smiled and replied, "My parents. They said yes to you joining us over the summer."

"How'd they know so fast?" Harry asked.

"Beats me, Harry," Elora said, then gave Harry a quick kiss and smiled saying, "I'm glad you'll be joining me."

"I'm happy you invited me," Harry said, leaning in to kiss Elora. 

Dumbledore walked up to them saying, "Harry, may I speak with you?"

Elora turned her head and coughed lightly, smiling at Harry, "I'll go see what Victoria and Lizzie are up to." Then she left the table.

Harry stood up and walked beside Dumbledore. "Harry," Dumbledore began, "I sent word to Elora's parents that you would be joining her after school. I thought it would be best since it seems you and Elora have grown so close."

"Closer than you think." Harry muttered under his breath.

Dumbledore stopped and smiled at him, saying, "I gave everyone today off. Harry, why don't you take Elora to meet Hagrid?"

"Near the Forbidden Forest, sir?" Harry said, "Are you sure?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Harry, I give you permission to go. I think Hagrid has a visitor, one that Elora might like to see." Then he walked off.

Harry stood and looked over to Elora whom was laughing with Lizzie and Victoria. Harry whispered to himself, "A visitor that Elora might like to see?"

Continued: [Chapter 10 - _A New Friend_][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=145362



	10. Chapter 10

**Dreamscape**: Chapter 10 - A New Friend  
by Katie Davidson (Virtue)

"Harry... Harry... Harry!" Elora repeatedly screamed, trying to get Harry's attention as he pulled her down the path from Hogwarts to a wooden shack near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry stopped and Elora caught her breath asking, "Where are you taking me?"

"Down to Hagrid's house," Harry replied, "I want you to meet him."

Elora looked over to Hogwarts; "Are you sure it's okay for us to do this?"

Harry walked up to Elora and wrapped his one arm around her waist, using the other to turn her head and looked into her eyes. He smiled saying; "It'll be fine. Trust me," and gave her a soft kiss on lips.

Elora smiled back and nodded, "All right Harry. I trust you more than anyone."

Harry took Elora's hand and they walked down the path to Hagrid's Hut. Once they reached it, Harry knocked three times on the door and shouted, "Hagrid? It's Harry. I have a friend with me. Can we come in please?"

(( A/N: I'm not very good, well, NOT AT ALL good at writing Hagrid's so-called 'accent' if you know what I mean, so I'm barely even going to try. ))

The door cracked open and Hagrid's head popped out; "Shhh... com'n com'n." He opened the door and let them in. The hut was warm... almost glowing, and a scent of mint swept into their senses. "Hagrid," Harry said pushing Elora forward to meet Harry, "This is Elora. My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Hagrid exclaimed, gazing towards Elora, "'T nice to meet ya, Elora, is it?"

Elora nodded and gazed up to Hagrid; "It's nice to meet you too, Hagrid."

"Hagrid," Harry started, "Dumbledore told me you had a visitor."

"Oh!" Hagrid smiled, "I do. 'Nother due pretty soon."

"Two visitors, Hagrid?" Harry said, "Where's the first?"

"O'er in 'da corner, Harry, resting." Hagrid replied.

By then Elora had trailed off in the hut, and soon stood silent staring at something gleaming in the corner. "It's... It's... It's..." she studdered.

Hagrid walked up to her, "A Unicorn."

"A Unicorn?" Harry said, "Your visitor is a Unicorn?"

"A pregnant Unicorn, Harry." Hagrid replied, "Due to give birt' to a foal 'n time now."

"That's why I smell mint." Elora said, "Mint acts as a calming substance for Unicorns."

Hagrid smiled under his bushy beard. The Unicorn gave a soft neigh... it was time.

"Shouldn't you help it Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shook his head saying, "Watch."

Harry, Elora, and Hagrid all stared as the Unicorn stood up and looked to them. It whinnied and trotted over to Elora. 

"Elora, seems the Unicorn wants you to help it," Hagrid said.

"What do I do?" Elora said, not taking her eyes off the Unicorn.

"Touch its horn." Hagrid replied.

Elora raised her hand to the Unicorn's Horn and gently touched the tip. The horn started to glow, and so did the Moon Guard on Elora's wrist. The two brilliant lights merged and swept throughout the hut, blinding everyone for a second, then disappeared. Then on the floor beside the Unicorn a shimmering egg lay (everyone knows Unicorns are born from eggs, but no body really knows how). The Unicorn knelt down by the egg and nudged it softly, the egg started to crack, and a tiny horned emerged.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, "It's a baby Unicorn."

Elora smiled, a tear rolled down her cheek, "I've always wanted to see a Unicorn. That wish and more has come true; I got to be part of the birth of a Unicorn foal."

Now the Unicorn foals' head stuck through the egg, and nuzzled with its mother as it kicked off the rest of the shell. It fell to the ground since it didn't know how to walk yet. The Unicorn mother licked its baby gently, rose to its hooves, and neighed to the foal to command it to try and stand. The foal whinnied and tried to stand, but fell. It took about 10 minutes before the foal actually stood on its own legs, but walking was another task. It was wobbly; Elora and Harry laughed, but cheered it on to keep trying. About 5 minutes later the foal finally mastered trotting. 

It trotted over to Elora and whinnied at her, she bent down and held her hand out to it. It sniffed her hand, neighed, then started to run around her. She laughed.

"What you going to name it?" Elora asked Hagrid.

Hagrid thought for a moment then said, "Why don't you name it, Elora?" 

Elora smiled; "I have the perfect name."

The foal stopped in front of her and whinnied again. Harry looked at it, then looked at Elora saying, "So, what's the name?"

"Luno," Elora replied.

Harry almost choked, "You're going to name him after Luno?"

"Her, Harry," Hagrid said.

"He's a she?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry," Elora said, "And Luno's a perfect name for her. Isn't it, Luno?" Luno jumped around and whinnied. Elora laughed, "Guess she likes it. I bet she wants to run in the fields."

"It's a perfect name, Elora," Hagrid said, "But these two can't go back to Forbidden Forest."

Elora stood up and looked to Hagrid, "Why not?"

(( A/N: You'll see here how I barely tried to do Hagrid's accent, if you would like to help me with this, please [email me (k.davidson@home.com)][1], thanks.. ^_^ ))

"'Cause the mother was exiled from the forest. For some reason the Unicorn's think her pregnancy was a virgin pregnancy, so they got scared, and sent her out of the forest. But I rescued her and let her stay here until she had her baby. I can't take care of the both of them, although I'd like to ya know. I wish I knew of another place for them to stay, a forest where they could stay protected." Hagrid said, wheepy eyed.

"I know a place, Hagrid." Elora said, kneeling by the foal and stroking it gently.

"You do!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Where?"

"Where I live, Hagrid," Elora started, "There a giant forest in the back. It's dark, and no creatures live there... but I think these Unicorns will help it."

"It's perfect!" Hagrid said, "I'll keep the mother and fo- I mean, Luno, till the end of the year. Then when you leave, Elora, you can take them with you."

"I'm sure my parents will love to have Unicorns in the backyard," Elora laughed, then gave Luno one last stroke, and stood up saying, "It's getting late, we should leave."

"All right," Harry said, "It was nice to see you again, Hagrid."

"Come an' see me 'gain, Harry, Elora, anytime." Hagrid replied.

Elora began to walk, when she felt a tug on her cloak, and turned to see Luno holding onto her cloak with her teeth. "Seems she's grown attached to me," Elora laughed.

"When a wizard or witch helps a mother unicorn like you did, Elora, a part of yourself is sent into the foal." A voice echoed through the hut, and in Luno, a faded image of his physical self, magically appeared in the room. 

"Luno!" Elora shouted.

"That foal is your wish from Dreamscape, Elora," Luno said.

"I thought her wish was to -" Harry started, but was interrupted by Luno. "That wish was granted on its own, Harry. The love you and Elora share stays with you both, wherever you go." Luno smiled, "Elora, I'm honoured that you named the foal after me. When it grows up, there will be another surprise waiting. Until then, adieu." Then he disappeared as quickly as came.

Elora wiped a tear away whispering, "Adieu, Luno, and thank you."

Harry took Elora's hand into his; "We should go, Elora. It's getting late."

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to Luno." Elora replied, then knelt down and stroked Luno (the foals) muzzle gently then hugged it. "I'll visit you, don't worry Luno. I'll bring you snacks too." Luno nipped Elora's fingers in recognition, whinnied, then ran over to her mother. Elora stood up and Harry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good night." Elora said, waving to the foal and mother. They both neighed softly to her.

* * *

"A Unicorn foal you say?" Lizzie said, "Wow, Elora. How do you get so lucky?"

"I don't know," Elora replied, "I wish I knew."

Elora, Lizzie, and Victoria were all studying in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Their potions exam was last on the list, they had finished their other exams. "Oh shoot," Victoria exclaimed, "How much water do you put in a love potion? I swear, this exam is going to kill me."

"Relax Victoria," Elora laughed, "Snape isn't all that bad. And the answer is two gallons."

"Why are you so good at this, Elora? And why doesn't Snape pick on you as much as us? He seems to almost treat you the same as the Slytherins." Victoria whined.

Elora smiled; "I don't know how to answer that question, Victoria."

"It's probably because Elora's the Moon Guardian." Lizzie suggested, "I mean, you are powerful Elora."

Elora laughed, "I'm sure Dumbledore is more powerful. I mean, didn't they say -"

"Elora?" Professor Flitwick interrupted, "I'm sorry, but Harry's outside the room waiting for you. He said he wanted to talk to you before your Potions Exam."

Elora nodded and walked towards the exit. She stepped out from the portrait of the Knight (no one really knows what asks the Ravenclaw group for their password, so I chose a Knight) who asks for passwords, and there was Harry standing in the middle of the empty hall. "Harry, you wanted to talk to me?" Elora said, as the portrait closed behind her.

"Yes, Elora. I wanted to wish you the best of luck on Snape's exam." Harry said.

Elora replied, "I'm gonna ACE it Harry, Lizzie and Victoria think so." She laughed. 

Harry let out a sort of 'you think so' laugh, "Yeah. Uhm, is it about time for your exam?"

Elora looked at her Guard, which was now acting as a watch (or MOON-dial) and she nodded, "I better get my books."

"I'll wait here and walk you to his class." Harry said.

Elora smiled and turned, just as the portrait swung open and Lizzie and Victoria stepped out, holding their own books and Elora's. "Oh, Victoria, Lizzie, thanks." Elora said, as Victoria handed her her books.

"Looks like I'm going to escort three beautiful young ladies to their exam." Harry smiled.

Victoria and Lizzie giggled. Harry took Elora by the hand, and walked down the hall, while Lizzie and Victoria walked at either side of them.

* * *

"Come on," Snape shouted down the hall, as students rushed into his dungeon-like-classroom.

"Hello, Snape," Harry said, walking up to him.

"Potter, how nice to see you here (NOT). Come to take my exam?" Snape sneered.

"No, Snape, I've just come here to wish these three ladies good luck," Harry replied, letting Lizzie and Victoria pass him to get into Snape's class. Elora walked up and stood by Harry.

"Elora," Snape said, "You think you got it all down pact?"

Elora nodded and grinned at Snape, "Of course Professor Snape, you know I've advanced in your class." "We'll see." Snape said, letting Elora pass him into his class. He gave one last growl towards Harry before he slammed the door.

Harry heard shouts from within the class, "Now everyone -" Harry had decided to leave to the Great Hall and wait for Elora there before he heard any more of the same lecture he had got during his first year. 

* * *

In the Great Hall, decorated with Red and Bronze, the colours of Ravenclaw, and a giant banner of an Eagle Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. "So Harry," Ron said, "What are you going to do with Elora over vacation? You're going to be in the same house as her, and... well, you know." He winked.

Harry sat giving Ron a flabbergasted look, "Nothing, Ron. Elora and I are just going to have fun. I know definitely any place other than the Dursley's is going to be fun."

"Right, Harry, 'fun'." Ron gave another wink before Hermione punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" Ron screamed, "Hermione! Why do you always hit me?"

"Because you always deserve it." Hermione replied with a large smile on her face.

Ron groaned and rubbed his arm. Then the doors of the Great Hall swung open and the last of the students came in, returning from their exams. Elora took lead of the group who finished Snape's exam; she had a satisfied look on her face. Harry knew she had done well.

Dumbledore stood at the podium, "Congratulations everyone! I am very proud of you all. For the first years it's only the beginning, and for our seventh years, it's the beginning of a new life. Ravenclaw is our House Cup winner for this year."

All the Ravenclaw members give themselves a standing ovation, while pitiful claps come from the other tables, except Gryffindor where Harry claps the loudest.

Dumbledore clears his throat and continues with his speech, somewhere in his speech 'Hermione Granger' comes up and a loud screech is heard from the Gryffindor table. After the speech the plates that lay on the tables filled with succulent foods, and everyone took their share.

* * *

All the students boarded the Scarlet Train, which takes them to platform nine and three quarters, where their parents wait to take them home. Elora, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lizzie, and Victoria sat together in one compartment and ate Bernie Bott's Every Flavour JellyBean's and the sort.

When they reached the platform and unloaded their trunks Harry and Elora said their goodbyes to Lizzie, Elora, Ron and his family, and Hermione. Promising they'd write. When Elora saw her parents enter the platform she ran up to them and gave them both big hugs. Elora's dad was a tall man with short black hair, a clean-shaven beard, and glasses. His mom was about 2 inches shorter than her dad was, she had long brown hair tied in a braid down her back, that about reached her hips. They both wore matching black jackets with silver linings.

"Mom, Dad," Elora said, "This is Harry Potter."

Harry shook hands with both of Elora's parents. They said in unison; "Pleased to meet you," and laughed.

"It was nice of you to invite me to stay for the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Danen." Harry said.

"Oh please Harry," Elora's mom said, "Call us by our first names, we never did like that 'Mr' and 'Mrs' stuff. My name is Sherri and my confidant here is Dennis." She smiled.

"Confidant?" Mr. Danen sneered to his wife, "Please Sherri."

"I'm sorry, hunny." Mrs. Danen said, giving Mr. Danen a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom... Dad," Elora said, "Do you have the trailer for the Unicorns?"

"Yes Elora," Mr. Danen smiled, "Hagrid already loaded them up. We're ready to go whenever you want."

"Yes!" Elora shouted as her mom helped her with her trunks, and Mr. Danen helped Harry with his.

They loaded the trunks into large green four door four-wheel-drive truck which was hitched to a horse trailer which was all closed up except for slits along the sides for the Unicorns to breath. Elora and Harry jumped into the back seat of the truck, Mrs. Danen took the drivers seat, and Mr. Danen jumped into the passenger seat.

"Mom?" Elora exclaimed, "Are you sure you can drive it?"

"Oh yeah Elora," Mrs. Danen replied, a large grin on her face, "I got a lot of practice while you were gone. I'm better than before."

"Yeah right," Elora replied under her breath.

Harry whispered to Elora, "What do you mean?" Elora laughed, "Last time Mom drove the truck, she crashed into a manure pile. It took Dad a a month to clean it off."

"And it wasn't fun," Mr. Danen smirked.

"Buckle up everyone!" Mrs. Danen shouted, turning on the ignition and making the engine roar. Straps flew over Elora and Harry's laps and across their chests, locking into place in the lock mechanisms beside them. "You're in for a bumpy ride!"

Then in a squeal of tires they took off down the road and off to Elora's Family Farm, where more adventures await Elora and Harry while they wait for the next year at Hogwarts. 

The End

Ooooh.. isn't that great? ^_^ R/R people, love to hear what you think. What do you think is so special about Luno, the Unicorn foal? Do you think they'll like living in the forest on Elora's Farm? What WILL happen to Elora and Harry over vacation? These questions and many others will be answered, in my perspective, in our next story... uhm, I haven't named it yet. ^_^ Oh well, g'bye for now!

   [1]: mailto:k.davidson@home.com



End file.
